


Epic Killugon/Gonkillu Oneshots

by creative_but_lonely



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Avian Au, Cute, Depression, Feels, Fluff, Gonkillu - Freeform, Happy, Hisoka being weird, Killugon - Freeform, Lemons, M/M, Many AUs, Smut, big sad, crazy oneshot fangirl right here, hxh - Freeform, hxh2011, my bbs, oneshots, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_but_lonely/pseuds/creative_but_lonely
Summary: Ah shit...here we go again.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 34
Kudos: 370





	1. Sex Ed

**Killua explains to innocent Gon what sex is**

**.**

"Killua?"

"Yeah?"

It was a dark night on whale island. The boys were spending time with Aunt Mito for a holiday.

Gon had been kicked out of his bed by Killua, so he slept on a futon on the floor.

The two were both very sleepy from the previous day of fun, but...

"How are babies made?"

Curiosity was getting the beat of Gon.

"What!?" Killua was not expecting this question to pop up that night.

"Aunt Mito always says when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they have a baby, but I know that's not all there is too it."

"Why is this question popping up out of nowhere?" "I just...you're so smart Killua, and you know things and I don't and that's not fair! I want to be smart just like you!"

Killua was feeling flattered. He was excited to see innocent Gon's reaction, so he hopped off the bed and sat beside him on the futon.

"Gon, I know things kids my age shouldn't know...are you sure you want to hear what I have to say?" He said dragging out Gon's anticipation.

"Yes." Gon said, voice shaking as if he wasn't sure that his answer was the right one.

Killua smirked mischievously.

He decided he was going to mess with Gon before he told him the truth.

"When a man and woman love eachother, they take part in a ritual called reproduction. The man sculpts a child from clay and cuts the woman's belly open and puts it in. Then the love makes that clay baby come to life, and when it's done it pops out her belly button."

Gon was shocked. His eyes were wide and he was shaking. "W-woah!" Gon was amazed.

Killua just burst into loud laughter and fell over.

"Just kidding!" He laughed. "Hey that's not nice to lie like that!" "Fine, fine. I'll tell the truth..."

"A guy put his thing into a woman's thing, and guys have this special stuff that connects with the woman's special stuff and that forms a baby. It's called sex." "Huh? Thing? Stuff? Sex..." "And I've heard the whole procedure is rather pleasurable." Killua smirked suggestively.

Gon blushed. He sat in silence thinking about his new discovery, but then a new question came to mind.

"How do two men have sex-" he was cut off by a smack to the face.

"Don't-Don't ask me that!" Killua said ,face beat red, smacking Gon repeatedly. "Ow! That hurts! Sorry I won't ask again-" Killua stopped and got back on the bed to sleep.


	2. Camping

**The boys are camping and Killua is pretending to be afraid of weird noises so that he can cuddle up to a brave Gon**

**.**

It was a dark warm night on whale island.

Gon had been really excited to get back to the island, and go camping at his favorite spot.

"Gon," The white haired teen said quietly, from across the tent.

"Yeah?" Gon whispered back.

"What was that noise?" "Probably just cicadas-" "I'm not stupid I heard something."

The two sat in silence listening. Outside the tent their campfire was still going. They could hear the wood crackling as it burnt.

"Nope, don't hear anything."

Gon stated. But then there were feint footsteps outside the tent.

"Gon I told you!" Killua whisper screamed.

"If your that afraid of an animal, come over here you big baby. I'll protect you."

Killua's feigned fear worked. He rolled himself ,still bundled in his sleeping bag, over next to Gon.

"Killua, you that afraid of a little animal?" "Mhm." "That was the fakest thing I've ever heard!" Gon laughed. "We're dating you know. You can snuggle up to me whenever you want." "Shut up just let me have this." Killua said leaning his head against Gon's shoulder.

"Oh I see." Gon smiled to himself. "So tonight's a little spoon kind of night, huh?" "Exactly." Killua said, getting up and unzipping his sleeping bag as Gon did the same.

They put one sleeping bag on the ground and used the other as a blanket.

Killua cuddle up close to Gon while Gon held Killua tight in his arms.

"I like this. Just the two of us in the wilderness." Gon said quietly. "To gay boys in the wilderness. It could be a survival show." "Or a porno-" "Killua why do you have to be so dirty minded?" Killua grinned. "Why do you have to be so innocent?" "Ha, innocent? Not after a certain someone corrupted me." Gon tickled Killua a little, causing the teen to squirm. "Well you let me." "I let you because your impossibly irresistible." Gon said hugging him tighter and kissing his cheek multiple times. "Stop that." Killua blushed. "Okay let's sleep now. I have a day of fun planned for tomorrow." "Okay, good night Gon."

"..."

"That's all?" Gon whined.

"I love you." "Love you too."


	3. A Lustful Night

**Horny Killua-Aged up**

**Smut warning!**

**.**

"Babe, stop kissing me."

"Why?" Killua asked kissing Gon's cheek even more.

"We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We need to get some sleep."

Killua snaked his hand up Gon's nightshirt.

"Killua, we are at Aunt Mito's house and her bedroom is right down the hallway-" Killua squeezed Gon's soft nipples, causing him to groan.

"You think I don't know that?" "Then why are you trying to-" "Because I'm really freaking horny. We haven't done anything for a month, we've been so busy-" Gon cut him off, "We're still busy Killua!" He whisper screamed. "I don't care anymore. I'm gonna break." He said in a dangerously low voice, before biting onto Gon's neck.

"Come on Killua, can we not do this in a place where I grew up? If we come here again I'll get dirty flashbacks."

"Dirty flashbacks it it." He put his lips on Gon's preventing him from saying another word.

As much as Gon denied, he did want it too.

Killua crawled on top and practically straddled Gon.

"Ugh, fine. You're right we do need this." Gon said, he too getting in the mood.

————————————

"Ohhh~! Killu-" Killua slammed his hand over his lover's mouth. "Babe I thought you were afraid about getting caught." He whispered, pumping his hand up and down his lover's member.

"I know I just can't hold back with you Killu~" He whined thrusting into the white haired man's skillful hands.

"I want to fuck you senseless." Killua groaned in his lover's ear earning him a moan. "Then do it. Please~" Gon whispered making a dirty face. "Don't look at me like that, it only turns me on even more." Killua said taking his hand away and undoing his pajama pants.

"You sound like Hisoka-" "I don't need to hear that god awful name right now Gon." Killua hissed, taking out his hard length, as Gon laughed a little. "Now spread em." Gon complied and opened his naked legs for Killua.

Killua crawled between his lovers legs before leaning down and connecting their lips. The kisses were very intense and lustful. The two had been waiting too long to do this.

When Killua pulled away, a string of saliva connected their mouths. The white haired man smirked before shoving his fingers in Gon's mouth. Gon was more than happy to suck on them. Once the fingers were fully lubricated with saliva, Killua worked his way inside his lover.

"Killua..." Gon whispered ,curling his toes in pleasure, as his lover gave his insides a thorough massaging. The black haired man reached for the other's hard length to give it more attention.

"Killu put it in. I'm ready~" Gon begged. "Okay, but remember you don't want to wake your Aunt Mito so be quiet." Gon noddedbefore Killua slowly entered him.

"Mmnn..." Gon exhaled, biting his lip to be quiet. Gon didn't need to say another word for Killua to know what he wanted. He began a merciless pace, forcing all sorts of lewd noises from his lover's mouth.

The two panted heavily, andbed creaked uncontrollably in the midst of the intimate act.

"Babe you're so good~" Gon cooed pulling at Killua's hair that was no wet with sweat. "Gon," Killua panted. "Fuck, you feel amazing." He thrusted deep into the other.

"Oh Killua~!" Gon moaned loud, forgetting he was supposed to be quiet. "I-I love you so much~!" He moaned climaxing all over his stomach. "Gon..." Killua said in a drawn out moan, hugging him after collapsing on top of him.

The two were sweaty and sticky, but very happy.

"God Killu, you're amazing. I can't wait to top you next." "I don't know about that." Killua laughed kissing Gon's cheek. "You think she heard us?" Gon's face changed to a look horror. "She definitely heard us." Hesulked. "I'm going to kill myself." He whined in embarrassment. "How would she know?-" "She's a really light sleeper and we were kinda loud, ughh."

The next morning:

"Good morning, Aunt Mito." "Good morning you two." She smiled happily before making them breakfast. The whole morning went by without any words of the previous night. Gon felt better knowing that his aunt did not overhear last night's affair.

After the two said their goodbyes, Aunt Mito bid them fair well.

"I hope you two have fun," She smiled and waved. "We will." Gon smiled back stepping out the door.

"like you guys did last night."


	4. Sad Shower Hours

**Killua is in a bad mood because Gon yelled at him. He's in the shower blasting his sad playlist eating Chocorobo icecream**

**.**

I said something mean to Killua. I said something I shouldn't have. I was just so upset and I wasn't thinking.

Well...it all started when we were walking to the apartment after eating out for dinner. As a desert Killua bought some Chocorobos. He gave me one, and I was okay with that, but then a question popped up.

"What do you like more? Chocorobos or me?-" "Why would you ask that? You know I can't choose between those two options." He responded. "Wait...I'm ranked below Chocorobos!?" "No, it's just I like both very much. It's just if it were between Chocorobos being discontinued and you dying..." He began contemplating what he had just said. "Ugh, Killua! Fine, enjoy your stupid Chocorobos. I know they mean more to you than me." I said walking ahead already regretting what I had just said.

Part of me was happy I said it, and the other part of me was upset at how childish I was acting. I would understand a ten year old kid saying that not a grown ass nineteen year old.

When we got home I opened the door and walked straight to our bed and collapsed on it. Today had been exhausting, but me being childish to Killua was the final blow.

I hear the door close after Killua, but he didn't come to bed. Instead I heard the bathroom door shut from down the hallway.

I knew he was taking it pretty badly when he didn't come out for a few hours. I mean it was the first time I directly attacked him since we started this relationship. I started feeling really guilty, and got up and walked to the bathroom door.

I put my ear up to the door and could hear depressing music playing. Was Killua actually brooding in the bathroom.

I opened the door and walked in to see the speaker sitting on the toilet lid, and the shower curtains drawn.

"Really? Billy Eyelash?" I mumbled as I turned the speaker down.

"Get out." He growled from the shower, to which I responded by ripping the curtain open.

Here he was. The guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, sitting in the corner of the shower with his hoodie over his face eating a tub of Chocorobos limited edition ice cream.

It would have taken a strong man to not laugh at this, but lucky for Killua I am a strong man. But all strong men have their moments.

I burst out in loud laughter before jumping in the shower with him and closing the curtain behind me.

"Why are you laughing?" He said sadly shoving another scoop of ice cream in his mouth.

"Killu, you're going to get fat if you keep eating like that." I staid and he responded by shoving even more in his mouth just to spite me.

"Hey listen...I'm sorry about what I said earlier. That was really childish of me." I admitted defeat. "Gon, how could you think I care more about Chocorobos than you? Chocorobos isn't even an option if it were between you." He said pulling the strings on his hoodie to hide his face even more.

"Killu," I crawled towards him until I was touching him, and removed the ice cream before giving him a big hug. "I love you." I said before loosening his hoodie and pulling it back behind his head.

His hair was a white mess and his eyes looked sad. I leaned in and pecked him on the lips before telling him I loved him a million times. And in between telling my appreciation for him, I kissed him all over.

Eventually his cold aura became warmer, and his eyes had a happier glow to them.

"Stop being cute Gon." He laughed as I kissed his cheek for the twentieth time. He then grabbed me and joined our lips together into a long passionate kiss.

When we pulled away I could see he was back to his normal self.

"Let's go to bed now-" I said getting up only to be pulled back down by his muscular arm.

"Gon, I wanna finish this with you." He said holding up the tub of ice cream, with a cute look on his face.

I happily complied and sat in his lap holding the ice cream in my own. He pulled out his phone, and we began watching a movie.

That night we fell asleep in the shower.


	5. Coming Out

**Gon and Killua are hiding their relationship from Killua's family but Alluka is determined to see what's going on**

**.**

"Hello Mother and Father," Killua said in what sounded like an anxious voice. "This is my friend Gon Freecss." He looked at Gon and smiled.

It was Gon's first time getting to the actual house without people trying to kill him multiple times.

"Nice to meet you!" He said happily, only to be met with glares from Killua's mom.

"You're the reason our little Kil left home. All because he made a friend." She hissed before she was cut off by Silva. "Any friend of Killua's is a friend of mine." He said. "Welcome to our home." He began opening the front door to let the two in.

"Woah!" Gon said looking around the giant mansion. "I have things to show you!" Killua said taking Gon's backpack from him, disappearing really quick, then coming back.

He went to grab Gon by the hand, but stopped when he noticed his parents eyeing them.

"This way!" He said running out the door, making Gon chase him.

"Where are we going?" Gon asked catching up to him. "My favorite place when I was little." Killua responded. "Also...my parents don't know about me being you know, or our...thing. So can we keep it a secret for the time being. I don't want them killing you or something." "Yeah, I know." Gon laughed.

After a few minutes of running the two reached their destination.

It was a small playground in the woods. It had a play set and swings along with a big sandbox that Killua used to love when he was little.

"I'm pretty sure this is probably the most normal thing my family has. Everything else is...weird." Gon laughed at Killua's remark before sitting on a swing. Killua followed.

"There is someone watching us." Gon said. "I can smell them."

"Ugh, Illumi leave me alone."

And almost out of nowhere Killua's older brother appeared.

"Killu, you're home."

It would have looked happier if he had showed any emotion, but he stood deadpanned.

"You brought a friend?" He asked curiously beginning to pour out bloodlust.

"Illumi, leave them alone!" Alluka said appearing from nowhere as well. "They are obviously dating!" She said causing the two to show a subtle shocked expression. "Just kidding!" She laughed, and looked at the two again and began to question herself. "Wait...are you guys dating?"

"Of course not." Killua brushed off the question. "Come on Gon I'll show you the house." "Oh okay." Gon said hopping off his swing and following.

Once the two got back to the house Kikyo greeted them, this time with a nicer attitude.

"Gon you will be sleeping in the guest room tonight." She gave a fake smile before walking away.

"Great, I put your stuff in my room for a reason." Killua growled. "It's okay." Gon noticed Alluka's intense stare. "Let's get going." He continued. "I'll show you my room." Killua said walking up the spiral staircase with Gon following.

Once they reached their destination, Killua slammed and locked the door.

"Ugh, so annoying being spied on..." he said walking farther into the room. "So this is where I spent most of my days bored out of my mind and contemplating my existence."

Gon laughed as he looked around the big room. "Killua you're cute."

The room was huge. It was had a gothic Victorian theme. On the ceiling was a mural showing epic tales of people being murdered by assassins...how pretty. On the side wall of his room were two large windows that each had window seats. Gon walked over to his bed to see its frame was carved in an intricate nouveau style.

"Quite the room Killua." Gon said touching the wood of the bed frame. "To bad you can't sleep in here tonight." Killua muttered under his breath. "What's the problem with your family knowing we're in a relationship?" Gon asked the other teen.

"I can't have kids if I'm gay. They'd probably blame you and kill you or something. I don't even want to think about it." Killua said unhappily. "Can you go a night without snuggling?" "No-" Gon said running over to him and pushing him on the bed.

"Gon stop, they could see us." Killua said pushing away to which Gon hugged on tighter.

"Ah ha!" Alluka came in through the window only to see Killua sitting nonchalantly on his bed, and Gon sitting crisscrossed on the floor.

"What're you doing in here Alluka?" He asked. "Wait...I swear you to were just talking about something-" "Yeah until you interrupted." Killua said.

"Welp," Killua jumped from the bed before speaking again. "might as well show Gon the labyrinth." "Labyrinth?" "Yeah, we have this old labyrinth under the house that's riddled with traps. It helped in training us-" "Woah sounds awesome." Gon said excitedly.

"I know you two are up to something. I'm keeping my eyes on you." Alluka said before disappearing.

After wondering the labyrinth for an hour Gon asked a question.

"Hey Killua, aren't you and Alluka really close."

"Of course she's my favorite sibling."

"Then why don't you tell her about us?"

"Oh...yeah I should probably do that. I don't want her causing any trouble for us. I'll tell her after dinner." He concluded.

That night the whole family including the great great gramps dried up raisin looking ass was there.

Gon sat beside Killua as they ate. Small talk was made as the dinner progressed until Alluka piped up with her own question.

"Hey Killua do you have a girlfriend?" She asked innocently.

"Oh yes Kil, do you have a special lady?" His mother chimed in.

"Uhhh..." he looked down at him and Gon's joined hands that were hidden under the table. "Not that I know of." He concluded.

"Oh great, because I've been looking into many different candidates. There is this really pretty girl I think you'd like Kil-" Gon squeezed his hand. "No I'm good." He said quickly. "Aren't you upset with being alone Kil. You need to have a beautiful wife to take over this family and have many children with."

Killua felt like puking even just thinking about being with someone besides Gon.

"No I'm fine. Gon is always with me so I'm not alone." Killua said causing a small smile appear on his boyfriend's face.

"Killua you are eighteen years old, and you haven't even had a crush on a girl!?" Killua was feeling attack by his mother. "Are you just going to be the child to grow up without ever marrying or having kids!? You'd just be a disappointment."

"Kikyo calm down." Silva muttered picking at his food. "No, I don't want my beloved son wasting his potential on running around like an idiot and not even passing it down to any children."

"Mother!" Killua stood up quickly in a brief moment of rage, unbeknownst to him that his hand was still holding tight onto Gon's.

The whole family gasped. Great great grandpa raisin looking ass opened his eyes so wide they look like they were bulging from his head. Silva snapped his metal fork. Milluki stopped his gorging, and Alluka smiled happily and clapped.

"Yes, me and Gon are in a relationship. I'm very gay and I love him very much.

This was the final blow.

Great great grandpa raisin looking ass finally succumbed to nature and straight up died. Kikyo fainted. Silva and Zeno sat in shock. Illumi was already pulling his pins out, as Milluki ran to aid his mother, and Alluka kept clapping.

"I knew it!" She laughed.

"Come on Gon. I think we should get going-" Killua said pulling Gon towards him, prevention a pin from hitting him.

"Agreed." He laughed running and matching pace with his boyfriend, hands still intertwined.


	6. Future and Past

**Killua and future Killua switch Consciences**

**.**

"Is it cool?" Gon asked.

"No I don't believe I that stuff." Killua said.

"Tempus comet only comes around every few years, and people believe it manipulates time! We could get a glimpse into the future! Isn't that cool!" Gon asked excitedly. "It would be cool if it were real." Killua said still not believing in this magical comet.

"We're gonna watch it tonight right?" Gon asked. "Well of course, since your so into astronomy now-" "Am not! I just thought this sounded really cool."

After they day of fun and adventure, Killua and Gon settled on sitting on a blanket on a big hill. They were far from any city so all the stars could be seen.

"There it is!" Gon scooted close to the white haired boy and pointed at the purple comet. It's was a beautiful color and just staring was mesmerizing. "Woah" Killua exhaled in awe. And just like that it was gone. "Isn't it cool that we got to see it?" "Yeah, I'm glad I took you up on the offer." Killua grabbed Gon's hand to help himself up.

"Let's get going we should get some sleep." Gon was already picking up the blanket. "Okay." He smiled before walking besides Killua.

"Killua..." Gon stopped and looked into Killua's eyes. "Yeah Gon?" His face went red and he looked away. "Never mind I think I'm just really tired." Gon said speeding ahead of Killua.

That night Gon tossed and turned, kicking himself over the perfect chance to tell his best friend how he felt. Meanwhile Killua slept like a baby.

The next morning Killua arose with a look of confusion.

"Now where the hell am I?" He asked himself. "Gon!"

"Huh!? What!?" Gon got up quickly, bed head in full view.

"No...freaking...way..." Killua said looking at a confused Gon.

—————-

Future:

Killua woke up in the morning feeling weird. He felt like he was being squeezed by something.

"Gon for the last time-" Killua noticed his voice was way deeper than it usually was. "go to your own bed..." he looked around. He wasn't even where he'd fallen asleep.

"What is going on?" He said looking around just to be thrown out of focus by a surprise kiss. "Good morning Killu." Gon said stretching and yawning. But this wasn't Killua's Gon. This Gon was older, at least in his twenties.

"Who are you!? What's going on!?"

——————

Past:

"So you are Killua from the future stuck in my Killua's body?" Gon asked trying to see if it made any sense. "Yes, I am. Your Killua has probably gone into my body in the future. Stupid Tempus Comet. I didn't think the rumors were true."

"This is because of the comet!?" Gon asked. "Yes, I'm pretty sure it should wear off soon when the comet passes us by in the future. So for you it would be tonight is when you get your me back." Killua said.

"I have so many questions about the future Killua!" Gon said excitedly.

"Ask away. But I'm not telling you anything too big. Don't wanna mess up the balance of the future and past."

"Okay so-"

——————

Future:

"So I'm in the future until tonight? Great." Killua growled. "And why the hell am I not wearing any damn clothes!?" He said getting up and looking for something to wear. He then stopped and slowly turned his head to the older Gon, who looked at him the way Hisoka looked at Gon.

"We fucked..." he concluded as his heart sank into what seemed a pit of confusion, anxiety, and a little bit of happiness. "What am I to you in the future?" "Look at your hand." Gon said happily.

Killua pulled up his hand to see a golden band around his ring finger.

"Married!?" His heart was beating fast. "Not yet." Gon laughed getting up. "Fiancés." He said grabbing some clothes then handing them to Killua.

"Wait, how does Gon confess?" "Well I can't really tell you that." He said as Killua got dressed.

"What can you tell me?" "That you are absolutely stunning and it's no reason I fell deeply in love with you." Killua's face turned beet red. "You aren't my Gon, you're not aloud to say that!"

—————

Past:

"So Aunt Mito is doing well? Good."

Killua rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Gon are you going to keep asking stupid questions or are you going to ask the one you've been dying to ask?"

Gon's heart sped up. "Does Kurapika defeat the Phantom Troupe and take back his people's eyes?"

"Gon not that one, and I can't tell you the answer to that one anyways."

"Ummm..." Gon began to think.

"Ugh you know what fuck it! Gon!" Gon looked over at Killua. "We are fiancés in the future."

"Yes! Yes!! Yessss!!" Gon screamed happily jumping around before running over to Killua and giving him a big hug.

"So how did I confess?" "Well for me you confessed last night when we were walking back from watching the comet.

"Ohhh..." Gon looked down in disappointment. "I didn't do that last night." He said sadly.

"No shit, if you had I would've woken up beside you. Ah ha!" Killua got it. "The comet manipulated us to switch because things didn't go according to plan. You were supposed to confess to me last night." Killua said.

"What do I do now!?" Gon said getting anxious. "What if I messed it all up and we don't get married anymore!?" Go said pacing around the room.

"Gon, calm down. You can just do it when we you want. You can even do it tonight when your Killua comes back."

"Okay yes."

—————

Future:

"So this is a scar I got from you actually." Gon said pointing to a big scar across his chest. "It was a stupid accident so don feel to bad." Gon laughed.

"What's wrong?" Gon asked Killua who sat down with his eyes to the ground.

"I miss my Gon. It makes me too happy seeing you and me together like this. It's like watching a show and your stupid friends spoil it for you." Killua said sadly. "It's only til tonight when the comet passes. You can go right back to your Gon and I can get my Killua back."

That day in both the future and the past Gon and Killua waited for the return of Killua to his appropriate body.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the comet tonight?" Gon asked.

"I'm positive! Seeing it with my Gon is good enough." Killua said hiding his head under a pillow and drifting off to sleep.

When he woke up he was back to a place that was familiar.

Gon was crying, and he himself was layingin bed.

"Gon?" It was his own voice. "I'm back!" Killua jumped up happily.

"Killua?" Gon's voice cracked.

He ran over and pounced on the boy with a big hug.

"I missed you!" He cried. "Future Killua was treating me like a little boy." Killua hugged back. "What happened while I was gone?" He asked in curiosity. "Well... I don't care what happened. I just know I need to tell you that..." Gon was hugging Killua tightly.

"Yes?" He asked. "I really...like you-And I should've told you last night like I planned. This wouldn't have happened if I told you last night-"

Killua pressed his lips to Gon's.

"It doesn't matter, I still like you back all the same." "Killua!" Gon cried out tears of joy, hugging Killua closer and kissing him back multiple times.


	7. Homeless

**Homeless man in the apartment**

**.**

Gon was coughing all night.

It was the middle of summer but he somehow had a cold.

"Killua turn the AC down." He whined blowing his nose into some tissues. I got out of bed and did exactly that before returning, and passing out beside him.

"Awe I love you Killua goodnight." Gon said leaning over and kissing me.

When I woke up the next morning, the blankets were ripped off the bed and the air conditioning was all the way up.

"Our apartment is haunted ." I stated turning the air conditioner all the was down.

Gon just waddled around in a blanket as hecoughed up a lung.

Once we got to the kitchen for breakfast, we were surprised to find bacon and eggs already made for us and an empty third plate.

"There has to be a reason for this random stuff. Someone is here!-" I looked all over and found nothing.

"What the hell." "Killua I'm sure it's nothing. We need more groceries can you go get some?"

"Yeah, I will. But I'm not too happy about leaving you with this weirdness going on." I worried for him.

"It's fine Killua."

And withreassurance I left. When I returned Gon was passed out on the couch. It looked like someone put a blanket on him, and washed all our dishes and made our bed.

"What kind of ghosts is this? A cleaning ghost?"

I picked Gon up and brought him to our bed before stepping out again. I felt a presence and looked out the kitchen window to see a pair of eyes looking back at me before quickly disappearing.

"What the hell?? Am I seeing things?"

I walked to the window and looked out and saw nothing.

Later that night me and Gon got in bed together to sleep. After an hour or two of not being able to sleep, I heard the closet door open and the air conditioner beep as it was cranked up to the max.

"Gon!?" I shot up.

"Yes?" He said wearily.

"Is someone else in here?"

"Not that I know of." He said laying back down.

I did the same and then I heard Gon giggle a little before saying. "Awe I love you too Killua."

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean 'what?'?" He asked in confusion. "Why'd you just say that?" I asked.

"Because you just kissed me-"

Chills ran up my spine, causing me to shiver.

"Gon I didn't kiss you..." I fumbled for my phone.

"What!? Then who did!?" He started getting creeped out and scooted closer to me.

I turned on the flashlight to behold one of the most terrifying sights of my life. A sight so terrifying it would give anybody PTSD and nightmares for the rest of their lives.

The first thing I saw was the glowing eyes like an animal, and then the rest. The muscular body, the red hair, the white skin, and the big grin.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Me and Gon screamed in shear horror, holding onto each other tight.

If someone were to hear us from outside, they would have described the scene as two little girls screaming for dear life.

"Oh quiet down you two. You're going to make it sound like I kidnapped two little girls." Hisoka said sitting at the side of the bed and resting his chin on his fist.

"Hisoka why the hell are you here!?" I said getting ready to fight, as Gon laid still shaking.

"Well I'm in quite the predicament you see. I was kicked out of my apartment because I threatened to kill my landlord."

"So!? What the hell does that have to do with us!?"

"And well I thought to myself. Who better to stay with than my two favorite boys?" Hisoka said happily only to be punched in the face by Gon.

"Why the hell were you kissing me every night you sick bastard!?"

"Wait a fucking minute..." my bloodlust poured out. "Every night?"

"Hold on young one. It was just a simple kiss good night. And I only turned the AC up so this dog of a child couldn't sniff me out with a stuffed nose-"

I grabbed him by his stupid clown neck and spoke sternly.

"What the hell have you been doing here?"

"Just hiding in the closet, sleeping under your bed, eating your food at night-friend things." He laughed.

"Give me one good reason not to pluck you head off right now." I threatened.

"You'd get blood all over your sheets." He said. "I guess you're right." I let go.

"Hisoka you could have just asked us instead of sneaking in." "Where is the excitement in that?" He smirked.

"Now that you've found me, I'm bored." He said getting up. "Might as well move onto Illumi now." He smirked slipping away.

From that day on I made sure to check for homeless people in my house everyday.


	8. Growing Up

**Gon is experiencing...changes and tries to hide it from Killua**

**Not full on smut but smut warning**

**.**

"Whoah!" Gon said looking at himself in the mirror of a hotel room.

"What is it?" Killua asked walking over.

"I'm..." Gon turned towards him. "A man." He tried making a deep manly voice, but failed resulting in a high pitched voice crack.

Killua began laughing at Gon's stupidity, when he noticed what Gon was talking about. He was pointing towards a single long hair above his lips. Killua began laughing even harder at the black haired boy.

"I have a mustache." Gon smirked. "I bet you're so jealous-" but before Gon could say another world, Killua plucked the single hair from his face.

Gon's eyes began to water. "H-how could you?" He felt his nonexistent mustache again, and made the expression as if he had just lost something very special.

—————————-

Over the next year the two of them began going through many changes.

Killua was already very knowledgeable on how life worked, but Gon ,on the other hand, was going into things blind.

That's when Killua started noticing Gon getting up during the middle of the night to go to the bathroom for hours.

This became Gon's unchanging routine for about a month.

During this time period Gon wasn't getting much sleep, and was getting cranky during the day. Killua—naturally—knew exactly what was going on, and one night he decided he'd had it.

Gon got up and went to the bathroom. When he closed the door Killua got up and knocked.

"Ah! Stay out!-" "Gon, you seriously don't know how to handle yourself?" "What!?" "Gon, you're hard right?"

Gon was silent for a few seconds before responding.

"How do you know?" He said shamefully.

"It happens to all guys. Just touch yourself, and it'll go away." "I tried but it doesn't work. It takes a really long time."

"Gon, just think of something sexy." "Like what?" "Like a hot babe or something." "It doesn't work. Nothing works."

Killua got an idea, a forbidden idea, and smacked himself in the face for even thinking of said idea.

"Killua, help me." Gon pleaded from behind the door, and Killua's desires got the best of him.

He opened the door and went in.

"Killua!" Gon blushed in embarrassment.

"You idiot, you probably aren't doing it right." Killua walked over to Gon , who was sitting on the toilet awkwardly.

"Killua wait, you can't-" Killua grabbed onto the forbidden area, and began doing it himself.

Gon was practically shaking with a mix of pleasure and shock. "Wait-nng-stop!" But Killua kept going, touching the other in all the right places.

Gon closed his eyes in embarrassment. His body shook, and his toes curled in a never before experienced pleasure.

"It's okay, you can cum." "Huh!?" Gon blushed harder. He couldn't believe this was happening, his wet dreams were coming to life.

Killua continued working on Gon, while his other hand wandered along his soft thigh. Gon breathily inhaled, and Killua looked at him with a smirk.

That's when Gon reached his limit. He climaxed, with a soft moan.

"See that wasn't so hard." Killua said walking to the sink and washing his hands, before leaving a stunned Gon as if nothing had even happened.


	9. Nightmares

**Killua keeps having nightmares, but is too embarrassed to ask to sleep with Gon so he suffers alone**

**.**

The same dream played in Killua's head each night. The same terrible dream woke him to consciousness.

Each night he'd fall asleep and dream. In his dream he would be having so much fun. It was just him and Gon and sometimes even his sister. The first half was always pleasant, and then it would always go terribly wrong.

——————

As Killua slept a scene played out in his head.

It was a bright sunny day.Him, Gon, and Alluka were sitting under the shade of a large tree. They were having a picnic, and many boxes of Chocorobos were present.

He was leaning against Gon, while he shoved the chocolates in his mouth and Alluka laughed.

"Gon..." Alluka's face turned to Nanika's. "Yes Alluka?" He smiled. "Give me your eyes." She said. Gon frowned at the request.

"Wait, no Nanika. You can't do this to Gon he's my friend." Killua said anxiously.

"Give me your teeth." She said. "Killua make her stop. I- I'm scared." Gon was shaking.

The sky was turning grey from storm clouds rolling in.

"Give me your heart." Were the last words that left her mouth.

"N-no!" Gon yelled, only to be wrung to death. Killua looked down at the gory remains of his best friend.

He cried and shook with rage. "HOW COULD YOU!?" He sobbed.

When he looked up again she wasn't there. The rain started pouring and thunder boomed all around him. Then a bright light hit him, cracking the air with a loud boom.

—————-

Upon being struck by lightening in his dream Killua's whole body flinched, waking him up.

"Gon." Killua whispered looking over to his best friend's bed. "Yeah Killua?" The boy whispered back wearily.

"Nothing..."

_just wanted to make sure you were still here._

"If you keep having nightmares, I don't mind if you sleep with me." Gon said. "How do you know!?" Killua asked in surprise. "Because you always sound so distressed when you sleep talk."

"Well-I'm not sleeping with you. I'm old enough to handle my own problems." Killua protested. "Oh...ok." Gon said falling back asleep to Killua's dismay.

He wanted Gon to make him sleep with him, because he was secretly too embarrassed to take him up on his offer.

Killua slumped back down under his covers and closed his eyes. His eyes were closed but he didn't sleep. He was too afraid to have another nightmare, so he just stayed awake.

He used this tactic for three days. Each day Gon offered to sleep next to him, but Killua refused each time. Approaching the fourth day Killua passed out due to exhaustion, only to wake up an hour later because of a scary dream.

When he awoke Gon offered again to let him sleep with him but her refused.

When he fell back asleep he had a dream about Gon being suicidal.

He wasn't there for Gon when he needed him, so Gon took his life. It was Killua's fault.

Killua freaked out sobbing and screaming until he woke up to Gon's worried hands.

"Killua are you alright!?" Gon asked anxiously. "Yeah...I'm fine." Killua laughed it off.

He looked up to see Gon's worried face. He thought about his graphic dream about Gon's suicide, and tears began streaming down his face.

"Gon!" His voice cracked, pulling the black haired boy onto him. "Don't leave me." He shook holding Gon close. "They are terrible. These stupid nightmares show me terrible things." He whimpered.

"Then I'll sleep with you tonight."Gon said getting under the covers with Killua.

"Don't go Gon." Killua said scooting closer to him, under the blankets, until there bodies were pressed against one another.

"I won't." He said petting his friend's white hair, making him feel sleepier.

"Promise me Gon...If I have a nightmare wake me up, and...promise you won't leave me."

"I promise." He said softly massaging Killua's scalp. As Killua slipped into unconsciousness, he felt the safest he'd ever felt in his life. Feeling a warm body against his gave him a strange sense of security and life.

When he woke up the next day it was already afternoon. It was the most rest he'd ever gotten in his life.

"Good morning sleepy head." Gon smiled at the boy who was laying against his chest.

"You never left my side?" "Of course not. I made a promise." Gon said happily as he began to get up.

"Gon can you..."

"Can I What?"

Killua's face turned red. He was debating if he should speak or not.

"Can you promise to...sleep with me every night?" He asked softly in embarrassment.

"Of course I will."


	10. Butler 1/4

**Gon is one of Killua's butlers.**

**.**

"They gave me a body guard, can you believe it!?" The enraged white haired boy screamed at his little sister.

She couldn't talk much, so she simply nodded in agreement.

"Ugh, you know what!? I'll just kill them. That'll prove that I don't need some stupid body guard."

Killua was furious when he found out his mom was giving him a bodyguard to keep an eye on her precious child.

"Young Master Killua, your mother requested your presence." A butler said to the six year old.

Killua growled at her before getting up and waving Alluka goodbye.

As he made his way down to his mothers quarters he felt the urge to run away.

They can't just control me. This body guard crap is just going to be her way of spying on me.

"Oh Kil! Come here." She said happily as he walked into the large room ,sulking all the way.

"This is your bodyguard. His name is Gon Freecss, and he is exactly your age! How wonderful!"

The boy before him had pointy black hair, a blank stare, and an emotionless face. He wore the Zoldyck butler uniform, and looked like every other butler just younger.

"It is my pleasure to serve you Master Killua." The boy said bowing.

Killua furrowed his brows.

"Come with me Gon." he growled walking away.

_Like someone so weak could serve me._

"What would you like me to do?" The boy asked once they arrived outside.

"I would like to fight you, and don't hold back."

"My apologies, but I cannot do that Master Killua. I have strict rules I follow, and one of them is not to harm any members of the Zoldyck family." He said monotonously.

"Ha! You really think you could hurt me!?" Killua said getting hot headed.

"You wouldn't be able to land a hit one me. Just try to lay a hand on me, that's an order!" Killua said coldly before lunging forward at full speed.

The young butler nonchalantly dodged each attack Killua threw at him. This went on for about five minutes, until Killua was out of breath.

"How? How are you doing that-"

The butler pressed his hand on the assassin's shoulder and simply said. "I have carried out my order."

Killua's jaw almost dropped. The only person he knew could dodge and sneak up on him like that was his older brother, meaning this butler was at a much higher caliber than he assumed.

"You know...you've grown on me. Be my friend Gon."

"I am sorry Master Killua, but I am under strict rules to not be your friend. I am your butler and nothing more-"

"Then I order you to be my friend."

Killua cut him off.

The kid's emotionless face changed to a look of frustration.

"You! You can't just do that! I already told you I'm not aloud to! What do you not understand-" the kid noticed he was yelling at his employer and quickly shut up.

Killua had an amused look on his face. He then went over to whisper in the boy's ear.

"You won't get in trouble if no one knows."

"I...I can't do that. Your mother-I mean! I'm not allowed to be friends with you-" "I don't care what my mom tells you to do." Killua pleaded.

He had asked almost all the butlers to be his friend, and Gon was the only one he'd ever asked who seemed to be a normal human being.

"But-" "Be my friend."

It was a demand now.

Gon sounded like he wanted to say yes, but the rules he had engraved in his brain at the academy were holding him back.

"Yes, I'll be your friend." He mumbled so quietly, only someone who was right next to him could hear it.

Killua smirked victoriously.

He actually got his first friend. He was excited, but he would wait to show it until he was in private.

"Come with me!" Killua said enthusiastically. "Master Killua-" "Drop the Master when it's just the two of us. "Ah..Killua." He said quietly. "What happens when we get caught-"

"We won't."


	11. Butler 2/4

"So my Kil, wants you to be his friend?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Gon said.

"Well-No, no friends for Killua. He is not allowed. Being friends with anyone could ruin-" "With all do respect," Gon said, taking a risky chance by cutting her off.

"You hired me to spy on Master Killua and tell you everything about him, correct?"

"Well yes-" "I do not believe Master Killua will tell me anything if the relationship is just employer and butler. You are going to have to make an exception if you want me to do my job right." Gon said seriously.

"Okay..." The woman thought for a few seconds before speaking. "No, friends get close with each other and star making secrets. Friends protect each other too. I don't want my Kil having to protect anyone and having that hurt him."

"Ma'am, Master Killua does not underestimate me anymore. I can protect myself. I swear on my life to report to you everything that I learn about him to you."

Kikyo was giving into Gon's argument.

"Fine." She said. "I give you permission to be friends with my son-with one exception." "Yes?" "You will not get emotionally attached to him. You will fake everything. And if he finds out he will be so heartbroken he'll never want another friend."

This was messed up. But Gon still excepted.

"Yes ma'am." "I'll keep it secret too, so Kil doesn't find out about this. For all he know I have no idea about you two being friends. Good bye Gon." She said walking away.

When Gon headed down to the butlers quarters that night he felt a pang of guilt. Killua was training that whole day, and Gon just did this behind his back.

When he arrived at the butlers quarters he exchanged goodnights with the others before heading to his room.

It was a plain small room, with one door and one window. He had a small twin mattress bed with a wooden frame. There was also a wooden wardrobe to the right of his closet, and a small desk sitting in front of the window. On the desk was one small lamp. Gon liked to keep it on at night, because the dark scared him.

Gon got undressed and into his pajamas before plopping down on his bed.

Him and Killua had been friends for a week. He was happy he was sort of allowed to be Killua's friend. He did enjoy hanging out with the boy, but he didn't enjoy the paranoia that came with it. They always had to pretend they weren't friends, but as soon as they were alone they were playing and having fun.

"Ugh...I hate this." Gon slung his arm over his face.

"Hate what?" A voice asked from the window.

"Ahh!!" Gon jumped up in surprise.

"Killua!? What're you doing here!?" He whispered.

"Just wanted to hang out." He said clumping throughly the window.

"I've been training all day. It was soooooo boring." He said plopping down next to Gon.

"Your bed is so small compared to mine Gon." Killua stated, getting under the covers. "Wait Master-" "Killua" the assassin corrected.

"Killua, you can't sleep here I could get caught and yelled at." Gon said anxiously.

"Gon are you my friend?" "Y-yes. Why?"

"You know what friends do?" He asked.

"What?" "They have sleep overs. So I'm sleeping here tonight." Killua spoked firmly.

"But this is a one person bed." "Then let's just share it-"

"Gon?" A voice from outside called out.

"Don't answer." Killua whispered.

"Yes?" Gon said not listening to his friend.

"Who are you talking to?" The voice asked.

"Um well I was-" "Can I come in?"

Gon's whole body tensed. "N-"

"I'm coming in-" The door opened revealing a certain apprentice butler.

"Hi Canary." Gon said, laying in his bed .

"You sounded off Gon. Are you okay?" She asked. "Yes I was uh... just thinking out loud." Gon said.

"I'm actually really tired. I think I'll being going to bed now. Goodnight Canary." He said laying down.

"Goodnight Gon." She said closing the door behind her as she left.

"You damn moron!" Killua screamed, opening the door to the wardrobe he was hiding in.

"Seriously!? The damn wardrobe. I'm and assassin I can hide anywhere I want...Gon!?"

Gon was pretending to be asleep.

"You idiot." Killua said jumping into the bed and curling up like a cat, next to Gon.

This was a first time sleeping next to someone for Gon. He enjoyed the company and the warmth, but he was sad about keeping secrets from Killua.

His mother was really messed up. The only reason Gon was there was to help his mother spy on him.

He would have to tell her about this night the next day. Maybe if the two were in more normal circumstances they would be normal friends.

But they weren't. Gon was just an extra pair of eyes for Killua's mother.


	12. Butler 3/4

"Why did you become a butler Gon?" Killua asked in curiosity one day.

"Well I became a butler because of my Aunt Mito back home."

"Aunt Mito? The one you visit on holidays?" "Yeah she's like a mother to me..." Gon debated wether he she continue speaking.

"It's okay Gon. You can trust me. I can trust you too, right?"

Gon hesitated before say "yes".

"How about you tell me your big secret and I'll tell you a big secret of my own?" He smiled. "Okay"

"When I was a baby my father died leaving me with my aunt. When he died he left us a large amount of debt my Aunt Mito had to pay off. I remember never feeling safe because loan sharks always came and harassed us for money."

Killua listened on silently. He hadn't know his friend's path to him was a tragic one.

"One particular time they tried beating up Aunt Mito." Gon's face change to a look of anger. "So I turned the tables on them and beat them to a pulp. They were so impressed they said they would never pester Aunt Mito again if I paid them back with money I could get from my talents. And eventually I found myself here."

"I'm sorry your story isn't that happy Gon-" "It is!" Gon smiled wide, changing his mood completely. "How?-" "Because I met you Killua. You are my very best friend!" Gon smiled wider making Killua look away in embarrassment.

"I guess it's my turn then."

——————————————-

Days, then months, then years. Time passed quickly from when the two had first met. It had already been six years, and Gon and Killua were both very close. It became routine to pretend they weren't friends until they were in private. Killua would tell Gon something and Gon would tell Killua's mother. That was Gon's secret routine.

But one day Killua told him something. A secret so big he made him swear on his life to keep. And Gon promised...only to break it.

———————————————

"Alluka is possessed!?" Kikyo screamed in horror.

"N-no! That is not it. She just has two people sharing one body. Nanika is actually very nice-"

"This is terrible! That thing can hurt my Kil. We need to lock it up!" The woman said running away.

"Wait no!" Gon said reaching out in a useless attempt to stop her.

He knew he shouldn't have done it. He wondered what he should do after that. He betrayed his best friend's trust. He had been doing it for years, but now Killua would for sure find out.

"This isn't fair!" He yelled at himself.

He didn't know what to do. He was in full panic mode.

He ran down to the butlers quarters, and locked himself in his room.

Canary knocked on his door and asked what was wrong, but he told her to go away.

"I'm a terrible friend." He spoke to himself as he paced around the room. "What have I done?" He said angrily. "I'm an idiot."

He said hateful words over and over, only making himself feel worse.

"Gon." Canary said from outside the door.

"Canary I told you I wanted to be alone right now."

"Master Killua is here to see you."

Gon's heart sank.

He wondered why the assassin didn't just sneak in as he unlocked the door. As it opened it revealed an anxious boy.

As soon as the door closed he began to speak.

"They took her." His voice was full of hurt. "They said she was too dangerous to be around. They don't even know her!" He said angrily. The boy fell to his knees. "How could they!? She's just a little girl." Tears began to prick his eyes, making Gon run to his side.

He hugged his friend close before the boy began speaking again.

"But I only told you Gon. No one else."

Gon stepped away from Killua, sensing he was no longer wanted.

"How could you!?" He screamed emotionally. "You promised! I trusted you!" He screamed punching the floor.

"I'm sorry Killua-" "Sorry doesn't fix it!!" He yelled. "Tell me...what is going on?" He asked seriously.

Gon explained how he was there to keep an eye on Killua for his mother. He explained how she was pulling the strings behind everything, which only enraged him more.

"So you're not actually my friend!?"

"No I am-"

"Well listen here Gon Freecss!" He said poking Gon's chest hard with his pointer finger. "Friends don't lie to each other! Friends don't betray each other!" He screamed angrily.

"Friends don't hurt each other." He said more quietly and depressed.

"Killua everything I told you was true. I only told her what she wanted to hear. I had no choice. I really do like you and want to be your friend." Gon was getting teary as well. "Please! I'll never tell her a thing again. I'll make it up to you! Please!" Gon cried.

"Please don't hate me." He whined rubbing his eyes.

"Then I'll tell you my biggest secret." Killua said. "Something so secret people could really get hurt if it was found out-" "I won't tell a soul!" Gon cried, aiming for redemption.

"Good-" Killua said stepping towards him and kissing him on the lips.

Gon pulled away in shock.

"Gon, I really like you." The assassin stated. "Now go do what you do best and tell my mother-" Gon pulled Killua back towards himself and kissed him back. "No, telling her would just be telling on myself. That's because I really like you too Killua. I'll never tell her a thing again. " he said seriously.

"Now let's get Alluka back."


	13. Butler 4/4

**Mentions of smut**

**.**

After much protest Killua was able to convince his parents to let him see his little sister. They would have arranged meetings every week , but she was never to be let out of the underground cell.

Alluka did miss freedom, but never worried to much about it. Every visit Killua promised to get her out, so she had hope.

As for Gon, he never told Kikyo the truth again. He always came up with fake or unimportant information. He would occasionally accompany Killua on his underground visits to Alluka. And as years passed Killua began to realize assassin life was not for him. He began to dream of a life without his fate written in stone. A life where he was allowed to be with Gon and his sister.

As time moved on, Killua and Gon had many closed calls with family members finding them out.

It started with chaste kisses, hugs, and hand holding. But it eventually became more passionate and desirous.

———————————————

"Goodnight Killua-Master Killua!" Gon corrected himself as Illumi eyed the two.

When Gon left the house for the night, Illumi spoke to Killua.

"Killu, why did that butler call you by your name?" He said monotonously. "It was clearly a mistake. I didn't see what the big deal is." The teen said casually walking away with his arms behind his head.

"That's the butler Mama hired for Killua." Milluki said.

"Yes I know. But the two of them seem off." He said staring daggers into Killua as he walked away.

When Gon got to his room, Killua was already climbing through the window like always.

"Come on, I told you that you aren't allowed to come whenever you want anymore. They are catching onto us. The only exception is when you're stressed or upset-" "I'm always stressed and upset Gon." The boy said flopping onto Gon's bed.

Gon simply just went about like Killua wasn't there. He left to take a shower before coming back and getting in his pajamas.

"Killua you should seriously leave. We could get in a lot of trouble if Canary finds you in here again."

Killua responded with a look that didn't give two shits, before he went to lock the door.

"That's only because your idiotic ass doesn't know how to lock your door." He said walking back towards Gon.

He was already in his bed when Killua pounced on him, attacking him with kisses.

"Killua can we just make out tomorrow or something? I'm tired." Gon said patting the disappointed boy's head before closing his eyes.

"No, Gon." Killua said ripping up the covers. "I want you now." He demanded. "Want!? Like want want!?" Gon asked in shock. "Yes Gon, I want to get intimate with you tonight."

Gon and Killua has never had sex before. Sure they were close, but neither had ever dared to cross the forbidden line. Once they did there was no going back. If anyone found out Gon would probably be a dead man.

"No-" "Yes." Killua stated. "Please." He pleaded. "Yes...No! Nope, not today." Gon said putting his head under his pillow.

"Gon I did not just shit my guts out, and take twenty showers today for nothing." Killua said pulling Gon's pajama pants down.

"Killua wait!-" But he was already touching Gon. "Stop." Gon said, not even pushing Killua away.

They both knew they each wanted this. And after a few minutes of enduring Killua's torcher, Gon gave in.

He pushed Killua to the bed and dominated him.

"Please be gentle, idiot." Killua whispered as they progressed.

As the night moved on things became more and more heated. The two saw different sides of each other. They saw each other's lust. They felt the pain and pleasure this act provided.

When they finished they were in a brief state of ecstasy. For a few minutes everything felt perfect. The world was okay and being with Gon was okay, but then it was gone.

There was a knock on the door, which Gon ignored. Then the door was forcefully slammed open.

Illumi stood in the doorway with a death glare. His blood lust poured around them.

"I'll kill him." Were the only words he said before walking away.

————————————-

"What!?" Killua's mother asked ferociously. "Are you sure you saw correctly!?" She asked. "Yes." Illumi said.

"I knew the butler was up to something but this...this is betrayal! Have him killed Illumi. He's all yours." She said waving him away as overdramatic tears streamed down her face.

Milluki rushed to his mothers side like the little ass kisser he was.

"How am I going to tell Silva?" She whined. "That this scum of a butler has corrupted our Kil." She whined as Milluki's piggy looking ass tried to cheer her up.

————————————-

Killua and Gon knew they were in for it. Killua didn't dare leave his side until morning, to make sure he'd be safe.

That morning Gon dressed and mentally prepared himself know that this day might be his last.

He did everything he would on a normal day but as soon as he reached the house he was greet by the whole family minus Zeno and Silva. The two were gone on a 'business trip'.

Illumi immediately threw multiple pins, which Gon easily dodged. But before he could blink his eyes Illumi was already behind him.

"Illumi don't do that!" Killua said running towards the two.

"Don't come any closer Killu." He said holding his manipulated hand to Gon's throat, forcing Killua to halt.

"This is why Assassins don't have friends Killu." He said. "Having friends or anyone close just makes you weaker."

"Shut up! No it doesn't!" He yelled.

"Oh really? Kneel to me." He said putting his hand closer to Gon's neck, making a small stream of blood appear.

Killua quickly did as he was told, knowing his brother was not bluffing.

"You see how easily I just manipulated you? Friends...Lovers? They always make the perfect hostages. That's why you can't have them Killu."

"Kill him Illumi. He betrayed us." Kikyo said angrily. "Yeah! What Mama said!" Milluki's ass kissing lips spoke.

Just as he was about to go down on Gon's throat Killua yelled.

"Enough! I'll kill myself if you kill him!"

Illumi did not expect that. Neither did Gon.

"What the hell are you saying Killua!?You can't just kill yourself!" Gon said angrily.

"Shut up idiot! I'm the one who's trying to save you here! Just stay out of it-" "No! If you kill yourself then I'll kill myself!-" "You damn idiot! You'd be dead already if I-you know what just shut up!"

It was the first time Gon showed emotions in front of others. The whole family watched on as the two argued like a married couple.

"Well I-"

"You know, I'm just going to Kill him now." Illumi sighed.

But Killua pressed his own manipulated hand to his throat in response.

"Kill him and you kill me." Killua said in a menacingly serious voice.

The tables had turned. Killua was using himself as a hostage now.

Everyone sat in silence as the two brothers fought each other's eye contact. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I didn't know this butler meant so much to you." Illumi said quietly.

"He sure does!" Killua said slicing his neck, so his mother could see the blood.

"Okay, enough!" She whined rubbing to Killua. "Let the butler live, but just know he is never aloud in the Zoldyck estate again!" She screamed crying, and trying to wipe the blood away from his neck.

—————————————-

Gon knew Killua's family rarely let him out of the estate. So his chances of seeing his boyfriend after he leaves were close to none.

After packing his belongings and saying his goodbyes to the other butlers, he began his hike home.

His departure was bittersweet. He was happy to be with Aunt Mito again, but his way of life was gone now. He'd probably never see Killua again either.

He stopped.

When he went to take one last look at the place two figures emerged from the trees.

It was Killua with Alluka on his back.

"Killua!?" Gon asked in surprise.

"We're coming with you!" Killua said happily, running towards him. "Yeah!" Alluka added along, smiling happily. "Mom had a changed of heart knowing that I really loved you, and released me and Alluka." Killua said.

"Really!?" Gon asked in amazement. "No, we ran away." Killua laughed. He then walked over to Gon and held his hand.

Gon didn't even question Killua's statement. He was just happy they were still together.

The day had finally come. The three of them would finally be free.


	14. My Punishment

**@SapphireCR**

**Killua is suddenly a girl**

**.**

Killua woke up in the morning just like he had yesterday and the day before. He got up and headed to the bathroom to take his early morning shower, but the image he saw in the mirror shook him to the core.

"Ahh!!" There was a high pitched scream that woke Gon, triggering his fight or flight response.

He shot out of bed and began running to the source of the scream. He tripped on his own feet as he ran to the bathroom and met with the sight of a woman sprawled out on the grown.

She had familiar blue eyes, pale skin, and luscious long white hair. She was also wearing boxers?

"Who are you?" Gon asked in confusion. She scrambled to her feet and quickly covered her breasts.

"Who the hell do you think I am idiot!?" Killua asked in his new higher pitched voice. It wasn't unnaturally high, it just sound more feminine than it had before.

"Killua!?" Gon's jaw almost dropped.

"Yes, now what's wrong with me? How did this happen?" He asked, to be met with no response.

"Can you not stare at me tits like that man. You're making yourself look straight." Killua laughed. "I'm a bisexual icon." Gon smirked walking towards Killua with desire in his eyes.

"I know that look-get out of here!" Killua said, moving his hands away from his breasts to shove Gon.

Gon stopped and just looked at his boyfriend...well girlfriend's boobs.

"Ever since I started dating you Killua, I never thought I'd see one."

"See what?"

"A real life tittie." Gon said looking like he had just won a gold medal.

"Oh shut up idiot!" Killua said pushing him out of the bathroom to take a shower. "We'll discuss this once I'm clean!" He said slamming the door.

Once he was done he went back to the bedroom to get dressed, only to be pounced on by Gon.

"I'm sorry Killua!" Gon said holding his boyfriend's female body against the bed, and hugging him tight so that his face was against each breast.

"Gon get off of me-" "We can have kid's with you like this!" Gon said enthusiastically only to be slapped away. "We are not ready to have kids now, and I am NOT giving birth." Killua said getting up and putting his clothes on.

The clothes didn't really fit the body, but at least it was something. Better to be wearing something rather than having Gon give that look to his naked chest again.

"Maybe it'll go away tomorrow?" Gon suggested as an explanation. "Or maybe we're just fictional characters being manipulated in a fan fiction by a girl who is being punished for not reposting some chain mail thing because she's lazy and wanted to be punished, because maybe she's a masochist or something..." Killua said.

The two burst out laughing.

"I'm sure it'll be gone tomorrow." Killua said trying really hard to believe the words he just said.


	15. Acceptance

**Modern AU where Killua and Gon are dating, but Killua is struggling coming to terms with who he is.**

**.**

I had been dating Gon for a month. The first week was as if we were newly weds, but each day after we grew farther apart. I liked Gon but I doubted myself. It isn't normal. Normal is a boy and a girl. Normal is a mom and dad. A mom an dad who will hate you if they find out you're gay.

"Killua what's wrong?" Gon asked from across the table.

We were out eating at a small cafe. We went out together a lot. It started out really fun, but now I dreaded it.

"It's nothing Gon." I said letting out a laugh and looking away.

"Killua," he wanted to say something. "...never mind..." But he didn't. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but I also didn't. I wanted to run to him and hold him tight and never let go, but I wanted to leave at the same time.

_What is wrong with me?_

After that I spent the rest of the day with Gon. We were out of our apartments most of the time, but when it got late I came over to his to Netflix and chill.

I was usually the one who started everything, so for the past week Gon had to be the one to initiate.

As we sat on the couch Gon put his hand on my thigh and slowly worked his way up to my groin. I looked at him and he tried to lean in to kiss me, but I looked away preventing his advance.

Gon took his hands off me and crossed his arms.

"I knew it." He said in a hurt tone.

"What?" I asked. "The flame is gone. You don't like me like this Killua don't you?" He said staring me right in the eye. "I...I-" "Killua do you not like me anymore? Do you want to be with me still? Do you even love me?"

I didn't have any answers. What was I supposed to say?

"Killua you have until Wednesday ,when I'm off work, to figure things out." Gon said getting up and walking away.

I could tell from his tone of voice and the way he walked away, he was really upset.

I wanted to go to him. I wanted to reassure him I still liked him...but I couldn't. I couldn't do it because deep down I knew that I didn't accept him because I didn't accept myself.

I left Gon's apartment without another word.

_How could I do that? I'm just leading him on._

I mentally face palmed myself.

Once I got home I passed out on the couch. It was a rough Monday. Two more days and I would have to tell Gon something. It was either going to be the end of our relationship or the continuation. I was scared. I didn't even know what the outcome would be.

The next day I got up and went to work. When I got home I was tired out, but thinking about tomorrow stressed me even more.

I walked into Alluka's room and plopped down on her bed next to her.

She popped out her ear buds, and threw them along with her phone onto he nightstand.

"What's wrong Onii-Chan?" She asked innocently.

"Is it okay Alluka?" "What okay?" She asked. "Me being with Gon?" I said.

She smiled before sitting up.

"Onii-Chan is it okay that I'm transgender?" She responded.

"Of course it is." I said "Then it is okay with you to be with Gon. It is okay with anyone to be with the one that they love. Who's the one to stop you?"

"It isn't normal. Mom and Dad nearly had a stroke when you came out as trans to them."

"Yeah, and they kicked me out, and called me a freak. But you were always by my side. Even when I thought I was all alone and had nobody, you were always there. So I'll always be here for you Onii-Chan!" Alluka smiled a big grin before hugging my arm.

"Never stop being yourself. It is nobody's right but yours to control who you choose to be." Alluka said. "That's what you told me when I came out."

_Did I really say that?_

"Now take your own advice Onii-Chan. Be yourself. Don't let anybody stop you from being who you truly are."

————————————-

The next day I met with Gon. Things started coming back to me as we sat at the cafe table.

I never once allowed myself to hold Gon's hand in public. Why? Why didn't I hold his hand? Who was stopping me?

_I'm the one who's stopping myself._

_What does it matter what other people think? It's my business!_

"Killua...Can you tell me?"

_Who am I?_

_I am Killua Zoldyck. I have an amazing trans sister, who is loving and caring. I am in love with Gon Freecss, my very best friend._

"What am I to you?"

_I'm the one stopping me from being myself. How could I do that? How could I do that to Gon?_

_No more. I am who I am._

_I am amazing!_

_I am loved!_

_I am accepted!_

I felt pressure in my eyes. Then the small wetness that came rolling down my cheeks. Despite crying I could feel a big smile on my face.

I felt good. The best I've felt in a long time.

"Why are you crying Killua?" Gon asked sadly.

"Because I love you Gon." I sobbed out.

"What?" Gon started to cry too. "I thought you didn't like me anymore." He cried. "No Gon," I got up and sat next to him, grabbing his hands in my own. "The one I didn't like was me. But I've accepted it. I am me and I love you."

Gon began breaking down with tears. I think he was relieved with my words. I gave him the reassurance he was so desperate to find.

"I love you Killua." Gon said between sobs. "I love you too Gon." I said connecting our lips.

_I am happy that I am myself._


	16. Kiss

**What started out as an impulsive kissed turned to much more.**

**Smut Warning!**

**.**

Killua had always looked at Gon with longing. He knew his goals were beyond friendship when he started fantasizing about the two being physical.

While Gon would ramble on about random subjects, he would look athim. He would think to himself. What would happen if he just kissed Gon?

Would he blush? Would he kiss back? Would he be upset? Could they still be friends?

Killua would always contemplate the idea. Just a simple kiss. Right on the lips. He wanted to, but at the same time he didn't.

Gon stopped talking, realizing his friend was completely zoned out.

"Hey, I guess we should just go to bed if you're so tired." He said getting off Killua's bed and walking to his own. "Wait!" Killua stood up quickly and grabbed Gon by the arm.

He was warm. He was alive. He was a very precious life to Killua.

Killua rubbed his thumb gently against Gon's arm, confusing the boy even more.

"Killua what are you doing?"

But the white haired assassin did not answer. He gently put his pale hand against Gon's cheek. Gon reached up to take his hand off, but Killua was moving closer.

He was ready to risk it all.

Killua's lips met Gon's. Gon didn't push away so Killua saw this as an opening. He began to kiss more intense when Gon pushed him away.

"Killua?" Gon touched his lips. "Gon..." Killua said sadly. He knew Gon didn't like him like that.

His heart was beating so hard, he thought it was going to rip from his chest.

"I..." Gon didn't finish. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

Killua felt his heart start to drop until Gon pat the spot next to him.

Killua walked over and sat next to Gon, who was still a bit shook from the experience.

"Killua..." he broke the silence. "Y-yes?" "Can you do that again?" Killua's face turned bright red. "What!?" It was Killua's turn to be shocked. "Can I kiss you Killua?" Gon asked in a calm voice. "Yes." Killua said softly.

Gon grabbed Killua's shoulders, and began to lean in. Killua closed his eyes in embarrassment as the two kissed. Gon was very sloppy, but it wasn't bad. If anything Killua enjoyed it.

The black haired boy pulled away, and grabbed Killua's legs.

"Can we sit like this?" Gon requested as he sat promptly between Killua's thighs. Killua was liking this a little too much.

Gon pushed him down, and leaned over him connecting their lips. Mid kiss Killua pushed his tongue into Gon's mouth causing him to pull back.

"What is that?" He asked in confusion. "It's called a tongue kiss. Try it idiot." Killua said grabbing Gon and pulling him back onto him.

Learning of this new kiss made Gon curious. The two both began exploring each other's mouths. After keeping this up for a few minutes, they pulled away for air.

"Wow..." Killua stated. "I just made out with you Gon." It was an accomplishment. But Gon was making a disappointed face. "What's wrong? Did you not like it?" He asked anxiously. "No, I really like it Killua." He said softly. "But I think I need more-" He pressed his bulge against the other's groin.

"Ah Gon, I don't know if this is okay-" "What's happening to me?" Gon asked as his whole body shivered. "I think you're just really aroused-" Gon pushed himself against the other again. "Gon stop you're going to turn me on too."

"How do you make it stop Killua?" Gon begged. Gon rubbing against him was also stimulating Killua. "Fine," he gave in. Killua sat up and noticed the tent in his friend's pants. He gently put his hand on it, causing Gon to squirm and make a lewd face. This just made Killua even more excited. "That feels-" Killua started rubbing his hand against it at a fierce pace. "Killua, stop! Your gonna make me explode-" But Killua was smirking a shit eating grin. The power of being able to get these reactions out of Gon was getting to his head.

Just when he felt like he was in full control of the situation, Gon groped the little guy between Killua's legs.

"Gon don't do anything dangerous-" But Gon was already doing the same Killua had done to him.

"Gon," Killua groaned before grabbing the curious hands away.

"Do you...want to have sex?"

"But how do two boys?-" "Easy, one of us takes it in the ass-" "Noooo!" Gon shifted away from Killua.

"You idiot, I can do it if your so scared-" "Okay!-" Gon was already stripping Killua's lower half.

"What do I do?" Gon asked nervously. "Touch me." Killua stated.

At that Gon placed his hands on Killua. He slid them up and down his pale abdomen, before stopping at his nipples.

"Yeah Gon, suck on them." Killua breathily exhaled. "Like a baby?-" "No you idiot!" But Gon's mouth was already on the pink buds. He swirled his tongue around them in circles.

"Y-yes~" Killua said shivering in pleasure.

Gon was really starting to enjoy getting reactions out of Killua. He decided to do something else to make the boy freak out.

He leaned down between his pale legs and kissed Killua's member.

"Gon wait, stop-" Gon licked it before slamming it down his throat, only to choke and spit it out. "You idiot, ignore it you have to mess with my ass."

"How?" "Like this." Killua said spreading his legs. He sucked on his fingers before rubbing them against his leaking dick for lubricant. He smeared his own pre cum and saliva around his hole before putting a finger in.

"It feels damn weird." Killua muttered as he slid the finger in and out. He started questioning if he was doing it right by changing the position of his finger and moving it around differently. Eventually he hit the right spot sending a brief wave of pleasure to his dick.

Gon saw the boys reaction and began to get jealous. He wanted to get reactions out of Killua not Killua.

Gon sucked on his own fingers before pulling Killua's hand away from himself. "You going to do it now Gon?" "Yeah-" he said plunging two fingers in.

Killua groaned in pleasure as Gon hit the right spot. Gon went at a fast pace making Killua go crazy. As he stretched out Killua he touched himself.

"This feels really good Killua. I want to put it in." Gon whined. "Then put it in. Just be gentle ok-" but Gon was already thrusted in. Before Killua could scream or complain the boy was already going at a ferocious pace.

"Ahh~ Killua it feel so good!" He moaned slamming himself into the other. His pleasure was cut short by a swift smack to the face.

"You dumbass! It fucking hurts!" Killua said almost crying from pain.

Gon stopped and began to regain his rationality.

"Killua, I'm so sorry." He said guiltily.

"Just go slow and then you can speed up. It really hurts taking it in." He said and Gon began to move again. He thrusted into Killua at slower pace.

Killua squirmed around beneath him.

"Okay I think I'm comfortable now." Killua concluded giving Gon the okay.

Gon thrusted I'm harder making Killua shiver and silently moan. Then he hit it.

Killua let out a loud moan before covering his mouth. He didn't even know he was a moaner.

"Gon right there-Ah~!" Gon hit the spot repeatedly as he grabbed Killua's dick and jerked it off.

"Ahhn~! Gon!" Killua whined as he climaxed all over himself. Gon continued before slamming himself into Killua one last time and spilling.

Once they finished the two laid down next to each other.

"That was fun." Gon said. "Idiot, we had sex. That was more than fun. That was also more than friendship."

"Can we be boyfriends Killua?" Gon asked. "Why?" "Because I really like you more than a friend." Gon said rolling over and kissing the others cheek.

"I really like you too."


	17. Scars

**Gon has many scars but one in particular makes Killua feel guilty**

**.**

Scars, they were all over Gon. Being together so intimately gave Killua a lot of time to memorize each one.

Gon was in a peaceful slumber. He laid facing Killua, with one arm placed on him and the other underneath himself. Their legs rested ,intertwined with one another, under the warm covers.

There was a small scar on the side of the arm that held Killua. It was a scar Gon got on whale island when he was younger. He was climbing a tree and lost his grip. As he fell a branch sliced his arm open.

There was a scar on his leg too. It was from the time Killua was fishing with Gon. He was casting the fishing rod and accidentally snagged it on Gon in the process. It was a chaotic scene then, but now they just look back and laugh about it.

On Gon's muscular back were three large claw marks. Killua ,in the midst of having his guts rearranged by Gon, accidentally manipulated his hands in the excitement. It was a simple mistake resulting in a lot of blood. It looked like someone had been murdered with all the blood that stained the sheets. But Gon never held it against him.

A large amount of the scars on Gon's body were from Killua, yet Gon was never mad about it. Killua was the one who actually got more upset over them. It wasn't even his own body, but seeing the scars on Gon made him feel guilty. Each scar was a reminder of how he has hurt Gon over and over.

On his chest ,right above his heart, was the largest scar. The scar that ate up Killua everyday. A scar that reminded him of how much he did not deserve Gon.

Gon almost died, and it was Killua's fault. It was his fault for letting himself be manipulated. It was his fault for almost murdering Gon.

Killua frowned before touching his lover's chest. It was smooth and large, covering most of Gon's left pec. It hurt Killua knowing he was the one who hadinflicted this upon Gon.

How did Gon let him stay by his side after that? He tried to kill him, but Gon never stopped loving him. He didn't deserve Gon. Gon was too good for him.

Killua pulled his hand back with guilt, only to have it caught by Gon and pulled back to the scar.

"Are you brooding again?" Gon asked wearily. "Killua-" "I know you're going to say it wasn't my fault. But-" "No, it was you fault Killua. It was one hundred percent your fault."

Killua frowned sadly.

"But I forgive you. I love you." Gon said as a small smile appeared on his lips. "And I will never stop loving you." Gon said reassuringly.


	18. Creep

**Gon is hanging out at his bf's house, and Hisoka is over and won't stop flirting with them**

**.**

"Hey babe wanna come to my house after school. We can study together for the upcoming test." Killua suggested as the two left the school building. "I'm sure Aunt Mito won't mind. And it's not like we ever actually study." Gon laughed. Each time they sat down to 'study' with one another, they always got carried away talking or getting off topic.

"I know I don't usually bring you to my house, but my parents yelled at me for roaming about too late last time. Something about how people might mug me or something. But what do I care? I could kick their asses." Gon laughed. "As confident as always Killua."

The two boarded a bus, and sat down.

"Why wasn't Alluka at school today?" Gon asked in curiosity. "She skipped. She was ranting a raving about the season finale of her favorite anime. So my parents just gave in." Killua put his arm around Gon's shoulders. "I know you haven't been to my house in a while so brace yourself for things you might see. Hopefully Illumi isn't visiting this week." Killua scowled. "I flipping hate when he comes home unannounced. Then he's all clingy with me. It's disgusting and annoying. I have other siblings . Why doesn't he follow them around." "Maybe your his favorite." Gon suggested as the bus stopped letting some people off. "No shit. I hate being the favorite. It's not even like I get everything I want. It's mostly my parents and family stalking me. It's creepy and weird." The bus stopped again.

"This is us-" Killua said getting up and helping Gon up. The two walked off the bus and onto the sidewalk.

"School is so damn boring. How about when we get to my place we just play games or watch a movie." "Sure! But I really think we should study too." Gon said happily then speeding up.

When the two reached the big mansion, Killua's face turned cold. Then he looked back at Gon and smiled. Killua opened the door with his house key. He quickly ripped off his shoes along with Gon's, and immediately started pulling him up the stairs.

"Oh Kil, your home." His mother singsonged. Killua had a looked of dread knowing he had been noticed when he was so close to salvation. "Who's this? Your friend?" She asked.

"Mom you already know Gon is my boyfriend." Killua said in annoyance. "Why Killua!? Why do you have to be gay?" She whined dramatically. "It's just a phase Kikyo. Calm down." Silva said appearing.

Seeing that as a perfect opportunity to escape, Killua continued pulling Gon up the stairs. The two passed a small hallway with multiple doors before arriving at their destination. Killua slammed the door and locked it as soon as they got in.

"They're still in denial?" "Yes and they probably will be forever." Killua exhaled falling onto his bean bag dramatically. "Finally it's just the two of us." Killua smiled. Gon dropped his backpack on the ground before plopping down next to Killua.

"Wait, I thought we were going to study." Gon said innocently. "We both know we weren't going to study." Killua laughed pulling Gon's face towards his. As the two were just about to kiss, Alluka jumped up from behind Killua's bed.

"No way!! Don't go! Nooo!!" She whined flailing her arms around dramatically. Then she noticed she wasn't alone. She pulled out her earbuds before running towards to two.

"I didn't notice you were home-Hi Gon!-But guess what happened in the season finale!" She said excitedly.

Killua rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes Alluka? What happened?-"

"The main characters separated." She whined sadly. "Why couldn't they stay together and keep adventuring with the little sister. They could've been the adventurous trio." She cried. "TrapperxTrapper is the best anime I've ever watched!" She whined.

"Alluka can we talk about this later? I'm preoccupied." Killua said asking Alluka to leave. "Okay, bye. I'll talk to you later." She said leaving.

"Okay finally-" The door opened again.

This time it was Illumi and this other handsome looking man.

"Great." Killua said sarcastically.

"Hello Killu." Illumi smiled. "Ohhh, so this is your little brother. No wonder you have a little brother complex, it's because he's so adorable~" The other man said smirking creepily.

"You must be Killua." The man said putting his hand out towards Gon for a handshake. Killua defensively slapped the hand away from his shocked boyfriend. "I'm Killua motherflipper!" He hissed at the man aggressively, getting between Gon and him.

"Ohhh..." the man said in realization with a big smirk. "Who the hell your friend, Illumi?" Killua asked. "He's a guy from my college." "We're lovers." The man added. "I already told you, I do not have friends. His name is Hisoka."

"Hello, nice to meet you Killua." The man said waving with one hand. "Hey-" "Who's this?" Hisoka was already passed Killua, squatting beside a scared -shitless Gon.

"I'm G-Gon-" "What an adorable name~"

"Hey! Get away from him, weirdo!" Killua said getting in front of Gon again.

"Oh they're both adorable~" Hisoka pouted. "Are you two friends-" "No we're boyfriends." "Even cuter!" Hisoka whined.

"Say... how about we all hang out today. I'm something of a magician myself. So I could show you some tricks~?"

Killua began pushing Illumi and Hisoka out of the doorway. He slammed it in their faces, and locked it. "I should keep this locked for now on," Killua said face-palming.


	19. Hold My Hand

**Angst warning!**

**.**

"Why get attached to someone who's just gonna die?" The white haired boy asked.

"I'm gonna die too. We're all going to die one day."

"But I'm going to die sooner than everyone else. So what's the point of being friends?"

"Killua, a life is a life no matter how short it is. So I want to be your friend."

Gon was the light in the darkness that Killua called his life.

Killua who was cursed with a weak heart had something to hold onto now. Something that made life worth living. Like a moth to a flame, Killua found himself burning in Gon's being.

"Want me to hold your hand?" He would ask innocently. "Aunt Mito always holds my hand when I'm scared."

"No shut up!" Killua would look away in embarrassment, but Gon held his hand anyway. Despite refusing the request, Killua didn't let go.

Killua went into the life changing surgery ,he thought would be his last, holding Gon's hand.

"It's okay. I'll be right here with your family when you wake up." He said reassuringly, before fading to darkness.

And just as he said, he was right by Killua's side when he woke up. He knew his family was happy to see him alive and well, but his eyes were on Gon. His eyes were on the hands that connected the two of them.

After that beginning of friendship, the two were inseparable. Them and their hands both.

It was little things like walking across the street, walking home together, or just because they felt like it. Gon was always the one to initiate, because Killua was too embarrassed about it.

"Want me to hold your hand?" He would always ask ,before connecting their hands without listening for a response.

It was alway Gon asking Killua, and Killua didn't mind. In fact he loved it. Gon asking Killua gave him reassurance that Gon still cared about him.

Killua had thought that surgery would be his last, but it had been half a decade in no time. Killua's mind was no longer occupied with his impending doom, but with Gon instead.

He was healthy now. He had a new heart that would help him live long. A heart that could help him stay by Gon's side longer.

Killua knew Gon was something more special than a friend, from the feelings he got when they touched. Gon was the light his light, that would keep the things that dwell in the darkness away.

As long as Gon was there to hold his hand, he felt safe. He had a reason to wear a smile on his face.

But now why was it so? Why was it that Killua was stumbling around in the darkness?

The person who once filled his life with brightness slowly dimmed before his eyes.

Vermillion had stained the street. The people around them screamed and made a commotion.

How could he just jump into the street so recklessly? For what? To save a kitten.

"Killua..." he said weakly as blood poured from his mutilated body. Killua's heart beat loud, as Gon's slowly diminished. "Hold my hand..." he said, reaching the bloody hand towards the white haired boy.

Killua grabbed onto Gon's hand tight and held him close, as paramedics arrived. He squeezed Killua's hand tight ,one last time, before losing consciousness. The attempt to save Gon was all in vain. By the time the paramedics felt for a pulse he was already gone.

The world was dark.

It was a void of emptiness.

No one to hold his hand anymore. Not the way Gon held it.

Killua had a regret. He regretted never asking Gon to hold his hand. He regretted never telling Gon about his true feelings. He regretted getting a new heart, and being able to live long enough to see his best friend die in his arms.

"Why!? It was supposed to be me!" Killua asked to nobody and everybody.

"I didn't deserve to live, he did!" Killua screamed as tears fell down his face.

"It's so...so dark." He said stumbling towards the edge.

But then he saw it. It was a dim light, but it was there. He could see something illuminating the darkness of his life. He seized the opportunity and ran towards it.

He reached out and screamed "Please! Hold my hand!"

He began to fall. He plummeted from the top of the building, but he wasn't scared. He was falling into light. He could see everything. He could see the beauty and the ugly. He could see the life and the death. He could see happiness and despair.

He closed his eyes and when they opened, there was no more darkness. Their was only light. Warm, soothing, light. And there was warmth against his hand. A familiar feeling he had been longing for. The feeling of a hand embracing his own.

"That was the first time you ever asked me to hold you hand." Gon smiled.


	20. Angel Eyes 1/7

**Gon falls for his childhood best friend, who has become a different person. An Avian sporty AU**

**.**

"No way Gon. No way." Killua paced back and forth flapping his wings around with emphasis.

"I'm sorry Killua. I'm going to miss you a lot." Gon said sadly.

"No idiot! You are my very best friend. You aren't aloud to move away!" He yelled angrily. "But it's already settled Killua. I'm moving out of Avem and going out to the country-" "You idiot!" Killua yelled throwing a punch at Gon, which he blocked with his wing.

"It's not my decision Killua!" Gon plopped himself onto the cement floor of the terrace. "I won't forgive you if you leave." Killua pouted.

"I leave tomorrow-" "Well I'm not going to see you off!" The white winged boy yelled.

"Fine then!" Gon said standing up angrily. "Goodbye!" He said about to take flight before stopping. "I'll come back one day, okay. We're going to fly together again one day. I promise." He spread his black wings. "Goodbye." He smiled bittersweetly, before taking off.

Little did he know Killua sat in silence refusing to look at Gon fly away. Tears poured down the boy's face as he began sobbing.

His blue eyes shined like sapphire as the tears poured from them.

He thought he would never see Gon again.

—————————-

[Gon's P.O.V.]

When I was just fledgling, I moved from Avem City ,the capital of my country, out to the countryside.

Aunt Mito was supporting the family with only one income, so we were forced to move. We were going to be kicked out of our apartment anyway.

It was a really hard experience, saying goodbye to my best friend. We had known each other since the day we were born. We grew up and even learned to fly together. We even had hopes of becoming world famous Aero Athletes together, but all those dreams were dashed when I moved.

I was homeschooled most of my time in the country until I was old enough to attend high school. In high school I realized a had a natural talent for flight. In Aero class I was the fastest most well flown student. My teachers were so impressed they had me transfer to a school that specialized in flying. Later on when I graduated, I went to a college called Caeli Academy. That's when my career as an Aero Athlete took flight.

Becoming captain of Caeli's Aero team was definitely one of my proudest moments, but everything changed when my coach ,Biscuit Krueger, told me about our upcoming tournament against—none other than—Avem Flight Academy.

Being captain of the team of course I knew Killua would be on the team. But nothing could have prepared me for what he had become...


	21. Angel Eyes 2/7

**"Look at him go!-"**

**"None other than the pride of Avem City himself, the AFA Angel. The Zoldyck's really do pump out the best Aero Athletes!"**

The commentators voices blared from the speakers that surrounded the stadium.

Killua flew with caution and deadly precision as he made his way through the Mille Modis (a thousand ways) course. This particular course was made for showing one's agility. There were at least a hundread spiked up cement beams Killua had to race through.

Whoever's team got all their members to the other side and back first won. It was a relay race, and the anchor was—of course—Killua himself.

He reunited with his team immediately, taking the win with him.

The crowd cheered wildly in awe at Avem Flight Academy's talented Aero team.

Many fangirls held up signs of Killua, and screamed his name obnoxiously. To which he smiled and blew a kiss, making the crowd scream even louder.

He laughed giddily before disappearing with his team.

——————————-

"Hi, I'm looking for an old friend."Gon said to the reception lady at the school office.

He went to Killua's school to find him before their tournament against each other. It had been nine years since they last saw each other.

"Who're you lookin for?" The lady asked. "Killua Zoldyck-" "Pffft-Hahaha!" The lady laughed in Gon's face. "Get lost. We get people like you all the time. Fangirls/fanboys, all hoping to get a glimpse of our star athlete. Get lost." She said with a deadly glare.

Gon could tell there was no persuading this woman so he left.

[Gon's P.O.V.]

Avem Flight Academy ,otherwise known as AFA, only the best of the best attend there. They actually tried recruiting me, but I had to turn them down because I didn't have enough money to pay the tuition. With Caeli Academy I got a full ride scholarship so I had no worries.

_Imagine how things would have turned out if I went here. Me and Killua's dream really would have come true._

The campus was huge. I looked around the the tree shaped buildings in awe. Most of the buildings in Avem City followed a certain theme. All the skyscrapers and buildings look like large metal or brick trees. It was modern but also sticking to our roots. Our ancient avian ancestors lived in large trees, so we kept it that way.

But just looking at AFA was amazing, but bittersweet. All I could think is that it could have been me to go there.

"But I have a great team." I said to myself. "And we're going to win. Even if my friend is on the opposing team."

In the past, Caeli Academy was the only school to ever come close to beating undefeated AFA. But I'm determined to leave this city with a win.

My phone started buzzing, and I quickly picked it up.

"Gon Freecss!!" The phone boomed in my ear. "You can't just drop your luggage off at the hotel and disappear!!"

"I'm sorry coach Bisky!-" "Don't be sorry! Get your ass over here!" She screamed before hanging up.

I quickly spread my wings and took off.

My team was staying at a fancy hotel for the time being, and I guess I wasn't supposed to wander off. I was just excited about seeing my old friend again.

I couldn't believe I was friends with a Zoldyck. Back then I didn't really know the Zoldyck family was famous for having the best aero athletes.

Once I got to the hotel, I received a large lecture from Bisky. Then she punished me to an hour of flight training. I could easily do three hours, but it was still a hassle doing one.

As I practiced I could only think of Killua. All the fun and bad memories flashed through my head.

Killua was always kind to me. He didn't like making a lot of friends like I did, and he hated women too. He especially hated older women. But he was always kind and caring to me. He also had a sweet little sister. She wasn't the best at flying, but she still tried to keep up with us.

I held the weighted training ball as I flew in place, only a few feet above the ground.

Then something pounced on me, making me drop the ball and fall to the ground.

It licked my face all over and wagged it's tail feathers. Avian's best friend, a raptor. This one in particular was my raptor, Apollo.

I pet his head and laughed. "Who let you out?"

All aero athletes have raptors they raised from chicks. One of the best competitions required raptors. Legend has it that raptors were created solely for avian. The only large animal that could keep up with them.

These creatures had two pairs of feathery wings. On the larger pair of wings they had small clawed hands. They had cat eyes along with long fleshy whiskers. Their mouths were full of carnivorous teeth. They were about the length of a grown man, and three feet tall. Raptors themselves just looked like dinosaurs with feathered wings, but they behaved much like dogs.

"Shit-Apollo! Sorry Gon!-" Leorio said running into the training room and grabbing Apollo by his collar.

"You know how he is, lookin all sad and as soon as I go to pet him, he slips out." I laughed hard just imagining Apollo squirming out of his cage, and Leorio's struggle to retrieve him.

"It's fine Leorio, Apollo can just train with me." I laughed tossing my raptor the weighted ball, which he caught in his large talons.

"Okay, the team will be waiting for you when your hour is up." Leorio said walking away.

I clicked my tongue, and Apollo immediately began flying in place, as I began doing push-ups.

_I can't wait to see Killua again. I wonder what he's doing right now._


	22. Angel Eyes 3/7

[Killua's P.O.V]

"Hello-" "Ahhh!! I can't believe you agreed to meet with me. I'm a huge fan and I just-" The girl squealed.

"Haha, I'm always grateful for the support of my loyal fans." I said trying to flirt. "So how are you? You look very beautiful-" "Can I have a signature!? Can we date!?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah sure, but I'm not dating. It's not good for the career you know-" "Awe!! But I always wanted a celebrity boyfriend!" She whined.

I looked at her, and thought she was the ugliest thing I've ever laid eyes on. The way she acted was so obnoxious and annoying. All my fans ,even the beautiful ones, only liked me for my looks and status. I loved the attention, it felt good. But the attention I'm looking for was not this kind.

"Killua! Quit messing around with that girl, and come here. We're meeting with the other schools at Central Park!"

_Thank God. Kurapika is a life saver._

"Well you heard him. I've got to go beautiful~" I smirked before getting up and walking away.

"Wait! What about the signature!?-" "Another time darling!" I said taking off.

_I've met better woman than that. Maybe I should stick to women who aren't my fans. But what's the point anyway? Making myself feel better by having so many people like me?_

I caught up to Kurapika and flew beside him.

God I'm so hopeless...

—————————————

"Hey Gon, your hour was up half an hour ago." Zushi said walking into the training room, to see Gon lifting weights with Apollo perched on top.

"Oh, it is?" Gon laughed. "I guess we just got carried away." "Okay, but Biskyand Wing want us all to get dressed formally for the pretournament conference. It's being held at Central Park." He said happily.

"Why do you look so excited?" Gon asked curiously as he placed the weight back where it belonged.

"Well, it's just I've never been to Avem City before and-I've never seen the Mother Tree before. Back at home, my parents would always talk about it." The brown haired boy said happily.

Gon knew exactly how Zushi was feeling. The Mother Tree was said to have been the tree the first Avian was born in. For some reason Avians had a very strong spiritual connection to this tree, and would often go there for good luck.

"I'm sure it'll live up to your expectations. It really is beautiful." Gon said walking out the door. Zushi and Apollo followed closely behind. "Didn't you grow up in Avem City?" "Yeah, but I left when I was a fledgeling." "Well then this must feel pretty nostalgic doesn't it?" Zushi asked.

"Yeah it does."

—————————-

_"Wait up for me Killua!"_

_"Haha, slowpoke! And you think you can be an aero athlete?" The white haired child said, patiently flying in place._

_"Yeah, I'm gonna do it! You are too. We will fly together, and be the best in the whole wide world!" Gon said happily pouncing onto the other boy causing them to fall._

_"Hey idiot! You know I don't like that!-" Killua said pushing Gon away and pulling back up._

_"I hate falling." "Well I hate diving-" "Well I hate you!" Killua said sticking out his tongue. "No you don't. You love me." Gon laughed as Killua's face went red._

_————_

_"An aero athlete is an elite, talented, and skilled flyer that participates in many flying competitions and activities."_

_"Yeah, yeah I know that." Gon said._

_The two loved laying on the top branch of theirhomes at night, and breathing in the fresh night air. Despite being a city, Avem City smelled refreshing._

_"And you know what else aero athletes have?" "What?"_

_"A raptor!" Killua said happily._

_"That's right...but my apartment says we aren't allowed to have raptors." Gon said sadly._

_"That's okay. I don't have a raptor yet either. Dad said I have to wait until I'm at least fifteen, so that I know how to train one properly."_

_"Yeah, your dad knows what he's talking about. He has the coolest raptor in the world." Gon said in amazement. "Mike isn't that special. He's my dad's raptor, but he's just like a family pet too." "He's gigantic though. Usually raptors can fit only one person on them, but Mike can easily fit three people."_

_"I have an idea Gon." Killua said as his eyes lit up._

_"What is it?" Gon said rolling onto his belly, and stretching his wings._

_"Artemis." "Who's that?" Gon asked in confusion. Killua pointed to the moon that illuminated the two as the laid together._

_"She's the Greek goddess of the moon." "Oh?" "She's also the goddess of the hunt, which is really badass." He smirked. "When I get a raptor I'm gonna name her Artemis." "But...what if it's a boy?" "It's won't be." Killua laughed. "I have a hunch." He was never wrong._

_"And we will fly together right?"_

_Gon said sitting up and looking into his friend's glowing blue eyes._

_"Yes."_

_"Forever?"_

_He said grabbing onto Killua's hand._

_"Yes."_

_Killua stated, squeezing Gon's softly in response._


	23. Angel Eyes 4/7

The park was huge.

When Zushi landed he took in the view, in awe at his surroundings.

He looked around the the park's colorful floral gardens. Then along the brick path leading to an ancient Maple tree.

It was large and sturdy, branching out in many different directions. It was so symmetrical that it almost looked fake. The most perfect tree in the world. Then the pull. As they approached the tree, there was a pull. It was pulling people near. Cradling their souls in its secure presence, like a mother.

Gon looked over to see Zushi's reaction.

"W-wow." Was all the boy said as he looked at the grand tree with wide eyes.

"Eh, well it's just a tree." Hisoka said strutting over to it, and slapping his note on the tree. "I hope it comes true~" he said smirking at Gon, and walking away.

"Why is he even on the team? He's an asshole, and a creep." Zushi said angrily. "Well he's a talented creep." Gon said before grabbing a note card for himself and writing a wish.

'I wish my team good luck during this tournament. I also wish to make amends with my childhood best friend.'

Gon wrote before gently putting his on the tree, and looking over to see Hisoka's wish:

'Gon's tight ass ⭐️—_—💧'

Gon scrunched up his face in disgust as a chill ran up his spine. He then carried on pretending he hadn't seen it.

The park had been temporarily closed to the public, so that the competitors could meet each other without distractions.

Then Gon saw him.

"K-Killua-" he said taking of in a dead sprint.

"Wait Gon?!" Zushi said in confusion.

Gon pounced on the white haired man.

"What the fuck?!" Killua said pushing Gon off. "And do I know you?" He asked aggressively. "It's me Gon!" Gon smiled wide. "It's been so long-" "Oh-cool." Killua said fast walking away to his team.

"Wait-" Gon said grabbing Killua's shoulder. "Get the fuck away from me!" Killua hissed hitting Gon away with his wing. "Yes, we were friends when we were kids. But that title doesn't apply anymore."

"Wait? Why?-" "Friends don't make false promises Freecss." Killua said walking away.

"Promises?" Gon asked himself in confusion.

"Gon what just happened?" Zushi said running over.

"I don't even know."

——————-

[Killua's P.O.V.]

Who would have expected their childhood crush to jump on them out of nowhere?

Swatting him away was only natural. Sure I was kind of a dick, but I'm the type to hold a grudge.

My days of falling helplessly for my best friend were over.

_I hate falling._

As I walked back to my group, it didn't seem like they noticed the debacle. Kurapika—as expected—was already flipping off the team from Phantom University.

"Fuck you Crollo, ugly ass Jesus muthafucker-" "Kurapika, cool it." I warned. But then the team captain ,Crollo Lucilfer, looked Kurapika dead in the eyes, before making a heart with his hands just to mock him. "Fucking ass-" Kurapika lunged forward, but I held him back. "I'm gonna rip his wings off!" The blonde man hissed.

"Okay, thank you all for gathering here today." An old man said. But this wasn't just any old man. This was Isaac Netero, the best aero athlete in the world.

"Avem City will be holding the 40th Avem tournament. I would like to thank you all for attending my home city for this event, and I wish you all the best of luck..."

And then he gave a whole speech on teamwork and perseverance, which I happily dozed off through.

Then my eyes wondered to Gon. He listened to every single word the man said with intent.

_What am I thinking? Gon Freecss is a terrible person. I **hate** him!_

_I need to get my mind off things._

After the speech, all the teams were dismissed.

Komugi was already beside ,her boyfriend, Captain Meruem from Chimera Academy. Kurapika was already trying to pick a fight with the whole Phantom University team. Illumiwas talking to a member of Gon's team, and Kalluto was being his socially distant self.

My team was all over the place.

I looked over to see Gon again. This time I caught him staring at me. It looked like he wanted to approach me again.

I started to feel myself boil over with rage.

I furrowed my brows and stormed away.

_He had no right showing his face to me again. No right pretending like nothing had happened! I need a distraction-_

I took off into the air and bolted. I heard a few yells from my dad—well coach—as I flew away.

Times like these just called for running away from your problems. I wanted to distract myself with pretending to be someone I'm not. I wanted to distract myself by playing with others hearts. I wanted to run away from my problems. I just wanted...to be alone.

I flew through my dorm window and crashed into the wall ,hitting my wing against it, in the process. "Fuck!" I screamed flapping the sore wing around in a panic.

But my pain was cut off by whimpers coming from the large kennel.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Arty." I apologized letting my raptor out of her cage.

"What do I do, Artemis? I'm upset he's back, but I'm also happy."

She screeched at me before sitting on my lap. Artemis was a therapy animal. Whenever I was upset she would always be able to calm me down.

As I pet my raptor's soft grey and silver feathers, she chirped happily.

"What do I do?"


	24. Angel Eyes 5/7

"What do you mean your wing hurts?" Silva asked worriedly.

"I already told my story. It's not sprained or anything. I'm pretty sure it's just bruised up a little."

"Just to be safe we're taking you to the hospital." Zeno added. "Stop that!" Killua said angrily. "I'm fine! You guys always over react about every little thing-" "Because we are your coaches and we want you to win Killua!" Silva said. "I don't get why you've been put off so much since the conference? You never act this strange before a tournament." Silva pointed out. "What's going on?-" "Nothing! Okay!?"

Killua got up and started walking back to his dorm. "I'm just a little nervous for the tournament tomorrow okay? Just let me be alone."

————————————

[Gon's P.O.V.]

_Why did Killua act that way? I haven't seen him in years. Is he still mad I left him after telling him the day before? That's so childish though...what false promises was he talking about?_

I laid in my bed with Apollo curled up at my feet. The hotel had a raptor room, but my clingy raptor couldn't handle being separated from me.

Apollo's golden feathers shimmered in the city lights outside my window. The city was a whole other place at night. All the avians working night shifts were nocturnal. It was just as busy as it would be the day.

When me and Killua were little we would sneak out, and fly around the owl city. The city at night was something else. It was darker and cold, but it was tranquil. It wasn't the same kind of rush the day city would provide.

His eyes.

I missed the way he used to look at me.

Curiosity, playfulness, gratitude, and warmth.

But now all I saw was ice cold instead of the peaceful blue.

They looked hurt.

_What promise? The only promise I ever made was for us to fly together-And I'm doing that now! So how is that a false promise!?_

"What did I do!?" I yelled angrily to no one in particular, waking Apollo.

Apollo in a state of shock jumped onto the ceiling, and got his talon stuck. So I had to pull him from the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, I won't scare you again." I apologized, only to have him hiss at me and grumpily spin around in circles before laying down again.

I wanted to see more of who Killua had become. I wanted to restore the light to his hurt eyes. I wanted to know what I did so wrong.

I began to stress. The tournament was tomorrow and I wouldn't get enough sleep if I stayed up any longer.

I shut my eyes, but my mind kept wandering.

_Killua...Killua Zoldyck...he's beautiful. No wonder they call him an angel. The white wings really make him look like a divine figure._

_I want to fly with him._

—————————————

"Gon get your ass up!" Bisky shouted menacingly as Wing tried to hold her back.

"You're the captain, yet you're the only one to sleep in this late!?"

Gon looked up at the woman. His messy bed head was in full view, as he yawned.

"I'm sorry coach Bisky." Gon said getting up.

"Don't be sorry put this on!-" She threw Gon his flight suit. "Damnit!-" She said before leaving. "It's okay Gon, take your time. Coach Bisky is just really nervous for the tournament today. She says you guys are just as good—if not even better—than the team she had when she almost took home a win against the undefeated AFA."

"Thank you Wing. We won't disappointment you guys today." Gon said putting his red flight suit on.

When Gon met his team in the hotel lobby Hisoka was already up and at it with his flirtatious comments.

"Oh Gon~ The flight suits never seize to make my fantasies a reality." He said creepily. "You have such a cute little ass~" he said licking his lips.

Gon ,taking it as a compliment, said "Thanks, you do too?" "No I do not. My ass is gorgeous, not cute." He laughed before nonchalantly smacking Gon's ass, and diverting his attention to something else.

"I'm usually one for peace but...give me the word and I'll make it so he doesn't bother you anymore." "Haha, it's okay Kite." "Just saying..." He said pushing his long braided hair over his shoulder.

"Gon do you think we can actually do it?" Zushi asked. "Of course we can! With Gon's strength and my brilliance-" "Your Brilliance?" "Oh shut up Kite!" Leorio hissed.

Gon chuckled a little. "Of course we can. We just all have to work together. I know they act roudy right now but they always do this before a big tournament." Gon reassured Zushi.

"Okay Leorio quit your bitching. Team Caeli Academy, we will be heading out now. From this point on we only talk and breathe teamwork and winning. Follow Gon." Bisky announced.

This is how teams always enter tournaments. The teams of five would form an arrow formation with the captain in the lead. It was like a nice little entrance show before the competitions.

As Gon and his team flew above the crowded stadium, they could hear the cheering of fans below.

When they landed Gon looked around. Each captain was at the front of their team. Each one looked so serious. Crollo Lucilfer and Meruem, but then there was Killua. He looked a little sleep deprived and anxious. Gon could tell this was unusual by the concerned glances Killua's teammates gave him.

**"Welcome all, to the 40th Avem Aero Tournament!"**


	25. Angel Eyes 6/7

"Okay Leorio get out there, you and Zushi are up." Bisky said shoving the boys into the air.

Gon watched and cheered his fellow teammates on as they did their assigned competitions. But he couldn't help but watch Killua. He was really amazing. It was like he was dancing in the air. He was so graceful and elegant. He stared so much ,a girl helping out with the AFA team caught him.

"Haha, I don't know if he's into boys." She said making Gon's face turn red." "What!?" He said in surprise at being caught. "Even if you had to fall for someone, I should definitely not be Killua Zoldyck." She spat his name out like it was poison.

"Huh? What's wrong with Killua?" He asked. "He is a grade A lady killer. He plays around before finding one, and chooses her as his target. Then he proceeds to make her fall in love with him-Before ripping her heart out and stomping on it!" She yelled angrily. "What!?" Gon said in confusion. The Killua he had known was always kind.

"I would know." The girl sighed before sitting next to Gon. "I was one of the girls who fell for him."

"Yeah?" "It's the angel eyes." She said. "Angel eyes?" "Yeah." she said taking a deep breath ,preparing to tell a story.

"One night I was taking a walk along the river, when I saw him together with a young girl-" "No-" "Yes! And the look that he gave her made me shiver-because he always used to look at me that way!" She said angrily pointing to herself. "It was all a game he liked to play." She said sadly, shaking her head.

"The angel eyes. One look and your hypnotized. He'll take your heart and then you'll pay the price-" she said poking Gon's chest, before getting up. "Don't look too deep into his angel eyes." She warned before walking away.

_Killua isn't like that right?_

Gon looked at the ranks of each school and saw that—not so surprisingly—AFA was in the lead with Caeli Academy in second. Chimera Academy was tied with Gon's school, and Phantom University was in last place.

They were all really good flight schools, and the tournament had just begun. Nothing was set in stone yet but Gon's team was off to a good start.

"Okay Gon it's time for the Mille Modis relay. Remember-" "Yeah, I know-" Gon said taking off and meeting his team at the start of the course. He could hear Bisky's angry screams from across the stadium. He knew he'd get yelled at for cutting her off later.

It was Gon's team against Killua's. Team competitions gave more points than single player competitions, so if they won this would put Team Caeli in a good spot.

"On your mark...go!" There was a loud beep and Zushi took off through the cement beams racing against Komugi. Komugi was blind yet she finished before Zushi, and the commentator made sure everyone was aware of her win. When he got out and touched Kite, he was exhausted. He was gasping for air before walking up to Gon.

"H-how-" he inhaled "She's blind...how?" The poor boy was in disbelief. "It's okay, good job." Gon said patting his back. Kite just barely caught up to Kalluto before touching Leorio.

Leorio thrashed his wings in a weak attempt to outfly Kurapika, which was completely useless because it just made him slower. Gon cringed as Illumi was already halfway through the course when Leorio ,hesitantly, touched Hisoka.

"Oh Illumi dear, I'm sorry. Not today~!" Hisoka cooed, zooming past the black haired man, blowing a kiss as he went by.

"That was exciting~ Bring us this win~" Hisoka moaned into Gon's ear, before slapping his ass. At that touch Gon took off.

The crowd cheered in awe as he passed Killua effortlessly. It didn't even look like he was trying. But the rest of Gon's team knew he wasn't flying to beat AFA, he was flying to get away from Hisoka. They looked at Hisoka's creepy smirk, and back to Gon who was barreling towards them.

**"Team Caeli Academy wins the Mille Modis Race!"** The s commentator announced.

"Can you believe the speed of Caeli's captain!? That was amazing!"

"You did it Gon!" Zushi said jumping onto him and hugging him. "Good job man!" Leorio said. "Oh Gon you-"

**SCHWING**

In the excitement of the moment Gon looked over at the AFA team. Killua was glaring at Gon. He looked really upset, but he didn't look exhausted. He must have been holding back.

—————————————

"Don't look at me like that bitch!" Kurapika hissed at Chrollo. "You too Leorio!" Kurapika shouted. "That's mister Leorio to you!" Leorio started getting riled up. "Leorio let's not let the other teams get to you. And plus Mr, Leorio sounds like you're an old man." Gon laughed before walking away with him.

The raptor games were up next. AFA's Komugi had to have been the worlds best strategist. AFA had never been defeated once while she was on the team.

The goal of the game was to capture the other team's captain. The captain's goalwas to make an opening, so that their teammates could slip by without the apposingteam stopping them. It was simple, but the game was a lot easier said than done.

[Killua's P.O.V.]

The first match was against Chimera Academy.

"Komugi, don't you go easy just because Meruem is your boyfriend." I teased. "Over my dead body. I will crush him." She said seriously.

I gave Artemis a pat before hopping onto her saddle, and taking off into the arena.

Raptors were light weighted, but strong and aerodynamic, making them the best for flying with a rider. The game was to show off a team's flexibility and raptors as well as brains.

Komugi was blind, but her raptor was her eyes. She managed being blind on her own, but with her raptor she was deadly precise.

Immediately she was ordering my teammates around. It was a chaotic mess of feathers. Before I could even think, there was an opening. If I flew through no one could get me.

"Killua now!" She screamed. And I took the opening with her close behind as my shield.

Before anyone else could comprehend the situation, she was already holding onto Meruem.

The game had only lasted twenty seconds.

"I see...It was checkmate from the beginning." He said seriously, before they both laughed and hugged each other.

The crowd went wild.

**"The AFA Blind Birdie has done it again! What amazing form! A true genius of strategy!"**

"Blind Birdie?" He asked, holding back a laugh. "Shut up." She said ,embarrassed of the silly name, before flying back to the team.

Chimera Academy could have a comeback if they win against Phantom University. The next match AFA would have, would be against Caeli Academy.

I was stilled pissed at Gon as it was. He made me look like and idiot. He smoked me. I looked like a godamn snail because of him!

He was going to pay for that.


	26. Angel Eyes 7/7

"Gon, do not be reckless out there!" Bisky said. "I know you like doing your own little thing because you're selfish like that, but you have to work together with your team. This could be a chance for us to secure our place." "Yes coach Bisky. I want Caeli Academy to win." Gon said seriously.

"Gon, remember not to go off on your own. You have to rely on your teammates for this game." Wing told Gon. "I know, and I will." He smiled.

"Okay team Caeli. You guys are going to apply what you have been practicing for, out there!" Bisky said loudly. "I want you all to work together, and I want you to tag Killua Zoldyck like your lives depend on it!" She said intensely, to which everyone agreed.

[Gon's P.O.V.]

The stakes were high. There was an invisible tension between all my teammates.

I was nervous, but I tried to be strong for my teammates' sake. I wasn't that nervous about the game. But I kept thinking about Killua. About what I had learned. I had to know for sure. Why had he changed so much?

"Saddle up everyone." Wing said.

"You ready Apollo?" I asked, to which he chirped in response.

I hopped on him, and my team was given the okay. We all took off towards the center of the crowded arena.

**"We have our AFA's darling angel ,Killua Zoldyck, riding his raptor Artemis! The goddess of the moon!"**

The crowd cheered.

**"Next up we have Caeli Academy's ,Gon Freecss, riding Apollo! The god of the sun!"**

I looked at Killua, to see him looking back at me. He seemed surprised hearing my raptor's name. Just as he did in our childhood, his face turned red and he looked away.

I laughed to myself. He was cute. He was so cute,I had thought about him nonstop for all these years. I didn't care if he was some womanizer. He would always be my Killua deep down.

"Let the game begin!" Then a whistle sounded.

Without thinking, I took off. I selfishly left my team. I pressed my body close down onto Apollo's, making us more aero dynamic. We slipped passed Killua's team, and grabbed onto his raptor.

Apollo had grabbed Artemis's talon in his own, and yanked her into the air with us.

I looked down to see the confused look on their blind strategist's face. Then I looked back up to see Killua.

"Killua I want to talk to you." I said as our raptors spun, in almost a dance. "Shut up! I already told you we aren't friends-" Killua said trying to yank Artemis away from Apollo.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled. "I'm sorry for whatever I put you through. I'm sorry for not being able to grow with you, but I kept my promise Killua!" "Shut up!"

"I promised we'd fly together! We are flying together now!-" "SHUT UP!!" He hissed. His voice sounded emotional. I looked closer and saw tears, before a hand appeared on his shoulder.

It was Zushi's hand. While I confused everyone ,being reckless, Zushi took the initiative to tag Killua.

**"..."**

Even the commentator was at a loss for words.

Then the crowd went wild, in disbelief.

**"I can't believe I'm saying this...but Caeli Academy has won the raptor game against AFA!"**

As my team left, I looked back to see Killua being yelled at by his coaches and teammates.

I almost felt bad that my team won.

[Killua's P.O.V.]

"You've been acting strange every since the conference. What is going on!?" My grandfather asked.

I felt like shit. I was holding back tears as best as I could.

"No, I've had enough of whatever's going on. Pull your head out of you ass Killua!" My dad shouted in my face. "We're losing to Caeli Academy! Do you want Avem Flight School to look like trash!? Do you want us Zoldycks to look like trash!?"

Then they began to pour. I took off as soon as possible.

I could hear their angry shouts behind me, as well as my team's confused murmurs.

I ran into the men's bathroom and shut myself in a stall, and cried.

"H-how could he apologize just like that!?" I asked myself, vigorously wiping away tears.

Then the door opened, and closed gently.

"Killua?"

It was Gon's voice.

"Your a real stalker you know?" I said.

"Don't be sad-" "Shut up! You're the reason I'm like this."

"I'm sorry-" "Quit apologizing!" I shouted angrily.

"Gon..."

There was a lump in my throat.

"I only wanted to fly with you. I enjoyed it most when it was with you."

"Me too-" "But when you left...it hurt. I could feel something was missing. But I tried to be optimistic, thinking about your promise." I cried to myself again. "I tried having AFA recruit you. I was hoping that your promise would come true. But when I found out you declined the offer, it felt like my heart had been ripped out-By promising that we'd fly together again, I thought it had meant we'd be on the same team!-" I slammed the door open.

"I've been lost Gon!" I yelled, getting in his face. "The only time I was never completely lost, was when I flew with you-" "I'm here for you Killua. You're a friend I've cherished most. Please forgive me." Gon pleaded.

"No! Because of you I've fallen too many times. I hate falling! I despise it just as much as you!"

There were no longer tears. It was just anger. I didn't mean it. I wanted to forgive Gon, and be happy with him again. But I was too stubborn and hurt.

——————————

The tournament was coming to an end.

Kurapika enjoyed singlehandedly putting Phantom University in their place, at the lowest rank. Our team also enjoyed beating Chimera Academy to a pulp.

I was off my game for the entire tournament. My mind was filled with thoughts of Gon, and self hate.

Before I knew it, that's last competition had arrived.

It was a climb and diving race. The competitors would fly 3 kilometers straight up, and dive down. Whoever landed first would be the winner.

All my other teammates had gone. Me and Gon would be the tiebreaker.

I no longer responded to anything my coaches told me. I was too upset.

"Get set...go!" Then the loud beep.

I began my climb. I flapped my wings fast, giving it my all. But Gon was right beside me.

Since childhood Gon was never good at diving. It was his biggest fear. So even if he was good at climbing, I'd be able to beat him in the dive.

—————————-

_"I hate diving! Why would you purposefully fly towards the ground!? What if you don't pull up in time, and smash right into the ground!?" Gon asked anxiously._

_"Well at least when you dive you are in full control. Falling is much different. You don't have control. You are plummeting towards the ground, and there is nothing you can do. It's the scariest!"_

—————————

"Killua-" "Quit talking to me!"

I said trying to fly past him. "I'm begging you, please forgive me for everything I've done. You're someone I can't loose!"

"Give it a rest Gon!"

We reached the 3 kilometer mark, and began diving.

I had underestimated Gon. He seemed to no longer be afraid of diving. He was amazing. A true natural. He passed me effortlessly.

I tucked my wings, trying to make myself more aero dynamic. My one wing still hurt from the day prior. I had lied about it being okay. I may have actually gotten a minor sprain, but I was too stupid to admit it.

As we plummeted towards the earth, Gon looked back up to me.

"Killua, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind for all these years. I can't loose you, again. I care about you-No I...I love you Killua!"

My eyes widened at the words. In the moment of panic, I opened my hurt wing in just the wrong way, that the updraft hit it in such a way that felt like a punch. I heard a crack and felt a sharp pain run up my wing, and then I lost control.

My biggest fear: falling.

It started when my dad and mom pushed me off the terrace of our home, when my flight feathers first came in.

They had no intention of coming after me. They wanted me to learn to fly as soon as possible. If I hadn't been a talented kid, then I would've died that day.

But the feeling of helplessness hurts. It's scary, not being able to do anything to save yourself.

I could hear people screaming anxiously. I could hear the commentator's voice fill with panic.

Then I felt the falling stop.

Had I hit the ground? Was I dead or alive?

"Killua," It was Gon.

"I have you, don't worry. I won't leave you again. I will never let you fall again. I promise we'll fly together again...I promise..."

Then there was nothing. Everything went dark.

————————-

When Killua woke up, he was in the hospital. Gon was sitting patiently in a chair beside him.

"Gon," Killua said. "What happened?" He asked.

"You sprained your wing, and almost died falling. I caught you, and Caeli Academy won the tournament, and I was really worried. Everyone was-"

"Gon...why do you love me?"

Gon's eyes teared up with relief, before hugging Killua gently. When he pulled away he looked him in the eyes before laughing softly.

"I guess I just looked too deep into your angel eyes."


	27. Angel Eyes2 1/5

**The sequel to Angel Eyes**  
**.**

"I guess I just looked too deep into your angel eyes."

"That's really cringey you know." Killua laughed a little.

The pain in his wing hurt like hell, but knowing Gon was there eased the pain.

Killua exhaled a sigh of relief before laying back down against his pillow.

"So AFA really lost?"

"Yeah." Gon smiled happily.

"Congrats with the win." "Thank you Killua-" "But as soon as I'm flying again I'm gonna kick your ass." Killua smirked smugly.

"I can't wait." Gon smiled back.  
————————————————-

[Killua's P.O.V.]

"What do you mean a few months!?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Zoldyck, but you could really do permanent damage if you get back in the air sooner." The nurse said trying to calm the white winged man down.

"What about my team. What am I gonna do. I'm gonna get out of shape, and-Ahhh!!" Killua yanked at his hair in frustration. "I'm such an idiot! Why would I fly in that condition!? Ugh-"

The door opened, and Silva and Zeno walked in. Gon had left early to pack up his bags for his return home, so it was just the three Zoldycks in there now.

"I'm sorry-" "Killua not only did you humiliate AFA, but you've handicapped yourself in the process. And to add onto that, you're going to have to take physical therapy to get your wings working again." Silva was pissed.

Zeno began to speak up. "While you're are gone Illumi will take your place as captain of the team-" "Who's taking his place?" "We'll find someone." Silva added.

"Dad please...give Alluka a chance. She's so good. She just needs a little more training-" "No, he has no talent. If he had, you wouldn't have had to save him that day." Killua was pissed off now. " **She** has plenty of talent! **She** is a natural! You better let **her** on the team, or I'm never coming back!" Killua hissed, causing Silva to furrow his brows in fury.

"Goodbye Killua." Silva said as he exited the room, with Zeno close behind him.

"He's such an asshole." Killua growled to himself.

Then the door slammed open again.

"Dad-"

It was Gon.

And he looked ecstatic.

"Gon?!" He blushed at the thought of just calling Gon 'Dad'.

"Killua, you are out for a few months right? And you need physical therapy too right?"

"Yeah what's this all about?"

"Come home with me!"

"What!? No-"

"No, I mean we have really good doctors where I'm from. I'm sure they can get you healed in two months."

This sounded like a great offer.

"Where exactly are you from again?"

"Haliaetus Bluff, it's a small city(nothing like Avem city) on the cliffs of the Ventus Mountains range."

"That's near the ocean right? That's a little bit away from here. I've heard of Haliaetus Bluff before though. They do have some of the best doctors around."

"Then it's settled come with me!"  
———————————————————

"WHAT!?" Bisky was furious. "He's the captain he can't just take a vacation! The next tournament is coming up in a few months.

"It's not a vacation if he misses a few practices. He promised not to miss any events though. He's helping take care of Killua Zoldyck." Wing said trying to calm the muscular woman down.

"That boy? He's the one who caused the big scene in Avem, right?"

"Yeah that's the kid..."  
——————————————————-

[Gon's P.O.V.]

"Wow, I cant believe you can actually come with me."

"Me neither, but I guess my family knows a trusted doctor from Haliaetus Bluff, so it all works out." Killua said saddling his raptor up for the ride.

Usually when traveling Raptors carry the luggage and their owners fly beside them. And under normal circumstances a disciplined aero athlete could fly for days straight.

"Apollo can carry your luggage so Artemis doesn't get to tired out." Gon said strapping the luggage to his raptors back.

"Okay...why did you name you raptor Apollo?" Killua asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, because you named yours Artemis so it fit perfectly."

Killua's face turned red before he muttered, "That's dumb."

" I think it's cool. Do you need help?" Got said, noticing Killua struggling to get on Artemis.

"No, I got it-SHIT THAT HURT!" Killua said accidentally smacking his wing against his raptor. Got laughed before helping Killua up.

"Don't touch my ass!" Killua hissed hiding his beet red face. "Are we ready to go?" Got said strapping the luggage securely onto Apollo.

"Yeah, let's go..."


	28. Angel Eyes2 2/5

After hours of flying Gon and Killua arrived at Haliaetus Bluff.

"Woah, nice view." Killua said in amazement as they flew past the beach.

To the left of them were giant mountain cliffs that housed hundreds of avian.

"Aunt Mito's house has the best view. Killua. You'll see." Gon said leading the way up the vertical cliff.

"Hey guys, Gon's back in town!" A little girl exclaimed. 

Soon a whole flock of small children where flying beside Gon.

-"Gon, let's race!"  
-"Gon who is that?"  
-"Is that the guy that almost died at the competition? What a loser-"

"What did you say brat!?" Killua hissed at the mouthy child.

"What're you gonna do, fly after me?" The child teased.

"Guys that's my best friend Killua, so be nice Aito." Gon glared at the boy, before smiling again. "And of course you guys could race me-if you wanna lose again." He smirked.

"Also Hiroto is flying now? Wow it's been a while. Does he even have a flight license yet?"

The children looked at each other, knowing they would get a scolding if they stayed longer.

"See you later Gon!"  
"Byeeee~!"  
"Bye bye Gon!"

They said as they dove back down.

"Quite the popular one aren't you Gon?"

Gone laughed in response. "Not as popular as you."

The two landed at Mito's house's perch.

The raptors were happy to get their loads taken off, while Killua was happy to stretch out his wings and legs.

"Gon!!" A red winged lady came flying out, hugging tight onto Gon. "It's been so long. I've missed you." She whined. "I was just hear last month-" "Last month is too long ago." She scolded before looking at the white winged man.

"No way, Killua Zoldyck. You've done some growing since I last saw you. You were just a fledgling back then." She looked at his bandages wing. "I saw the tournament on the television. It was very scary. It's not bad is it? Will you be able to fly again? Woah, this could be the end of your career for an aero athlete-" "Aunt Mito he'll be good in a couple of months." Gon reassures her.

Mito greeted the raptors as well before taking them to the raptor stables.

"So this has been where Gon Freecs had been hiding all these years?" Killua said looking around the small house.

"We only have one guest bedroom, so you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Gon said carrying in luggage to his old room.

"Wow Gon." Killua laughed at the wallpaper in the room. It was dark blue with tons of yellow stars.

"Oh that... I got that to make it feel like I was sleeping under the stars every night. Haliaetus Bluff has the most beautiful stars at night. They are very visible without the light pollution. Maybe tonight we can fly up, and stargaze from a peak." Gon suggested happily.

"I'd love to, but my wing is kind of hurt." Killua motioned you the bandages. "Also, I'm pretty sure your Aunt Mito just took the raptors to the stables." He deadpanned. (This was indeed a bruh moment.)

"It's okay, I can carry you." "No you can't-"  
———————————————————-

"LET ME DOWN! IDIOT, YOU'RE GONNA DROP ME!" Killua struggled as Gon flew above the beach.

"Yeah, I'm gonna drop you if you keep struggling! Hold still!" He said squeezing the other man tight.

"Killua, just trust me." He whispered in the others ear, calming him down a little.

Gon gave Killua a brief tour of his home.

The sun was setting, drawing out beautiful warm hues. The two watched as it disappeared behind the ocean.

Then Gon made his way up the mountain.

He spotted a place to sit on the cliff before landing at it.

Soon it was dark out. Millions of stars shined in the sky. Stars Killua had never really gotten to see.

It really was beautiful.

Killua leaned his head against Gon's shoulder.

"Did you mean what you said at the tournament and the hospital?"

"That I love you?" "Yeah."

"Of course I do." Gon reassured him. "How do you know? How do you know it's love?" Killua question.

"I know it's love because...there is no one else in the world that I'd rather fly with forever." Gon said looking into his angel's eyes.

"That's still really cheesy." Killua mumbled to himself, as the two slowly leaned into each other.

"But I don't really mind." He said as their lips connected.


	29. Angel Eyes2 3/5

"Gon...move your arm." Killua said groggily. "Hm?" Gon said half consciously, moving his arm a little. "-It's crushing my wing!" Killua shrieked, causing Gon to jump up and fall backwards. "I-I'm sorry Killua." He said sadly looking at the white winged mans injury.

The two had gotten home late, and crashed in Gon's old bedroom. "Isn't your first appointment today Killua?" "Yeah." He grumbled. "I just want to fly already. Is that too much to ask for?" He said to himself. "I'll give it a healing kiss-" "A what?" But Gon already kissed Killua's wing causing his face to turn beet red. 

"What do you think you're doing idiot? I'm not five." "Why? You want me to kissed your lips instead?" Gon flirted, to which Killua responded by shoving Gon away. "Shut up. Get out I need to get dressed." Gon laughed before being locked out of the room by a flustered Killua.

After eating breakfasts, Aunt Mito brought the duo's raptors back. They were freshly groomed by Mito herself. She _was_ a professional raptor groomer after all.

Artemis's grey feathers shined silver thanks to fancy raptor feather products. 

"Wow, thank you. She looks great." Killua smiled as he ran his hand across his raptor's feather. "Anything for Gon's boyfriend." She smiled. "Gon's what!?!" Killua almost passed out. He was not expecting to hear that. "I see the way you too are. It's not subtle." She laughed. "Now hurry up you don't want to be late for that appointment. I know how Haliaetus doctors can be."

"Okay see you later Aunt Mito. We'll be back in a few." Gon said leading the way out the door. Killua jumped on Artemis while Apollow flew beside Gon. 

As the two dove towards the Earth Killua noticed a large billboard with a picture of himself falling during the last tournament. The headline read ' _ **AFA Star Injured During Avem Tournament!** ' _

"How embarrassing." Killua said looking away. Gon was infront of him. He felt that maybe this was the best time of his life. He was with another soul who truly cared for him. Someone who loved him. 

Gon looked back ,making eye contact with Killua, before focusing back on where he was flying.

Love was a weird word. But it did describe the way Killua felt towards Gon. He let a small smile appear in the corner of his mouth.

\------------------------

"Doctor said I'd be healed in a month, but I still can't fly when it's healed. Something about physical therapy and all that jazz." Killua groaned. "Why did I have to beat you Gon? None of this would have happened if we were on the same team." "I don't think teammates are allowed to date one another. Especially us. Two captains of prestigious aero athlete teams." 

"What is up with that?" Killua said walking back to his raptor. "The whole dating stuff. We aren't dating, right?" Killua looked at a wide eyed gone. "Can we?" "What? No...that's out of the question. My dad would kill me. My family would kill me. My entire fanbase ,that consists of mostly women, would kill me. I can't have a relationship with you. Especially when _they_ are watching!!-" Killua said motioning towards a group of random paparazzi avians. 

"Hear me out Killua." "No I will not hear you out-" "Pleaaaaaaseeeee~" Gon begged. "No-" "I loooooooveee you!" Gon whined holding onto Killua's hand. "What are you? Five? Quit acting like an idiot-" "I may be an idiot..." Gon stated. "Yeah?" "But I'm an idiot in love." Gon said kissing Killua's hand.

He quickly pulled his hand away, and jumped on his raptor. "Leave me alone you idiot." Killua said before flying away. If he stayed any longer his heart would explode. Gon knew what he was doing, making that whole big scene in front of those paparazzi workers.

Wasn't having a transgender daughter enough for the Zoldycks? But of course they just had to have a gay son as well. 

"Shit." Killua sighed as Artemis flew him higher into the air. He could see Gon and Apollo trying to catch up as well. "Let's go Artemis. Let's show those losers what we can do." Artemis chirped in compliance. 


	30. Angel Eyes2 4/5

A month had passed by quickly. Before they knew it Killua was completely healed. But not flying for a month had really taken its toll on Killua's muscles. It started out with small stuff like getting used to bending it, and moving is around. Then, after he accomplish that, came the swimming.

"This is bullshit Gon! We have wings! We fly! Why the hell would we need to swim? Are they trying to turn me into a duck of something!?" Killua ranted as he walked around in his swimming trunks. Gon had just come after a practice with his team, so he was all sweaty and ready to jump in the water.

"Is it that Mr. Zoldyck doesn't know how to swim?" The instructor asked from behind them. Killua mustn't have noticed her, because he looked embarrassed for al that shit talking.

"It's okay, we'll get you flying in not time." She smiled. "Also, this friend of yours is actually one of the best swimmers around." Killua turned to look at Gon, who had wore tight swimwear.

"What? No-" "It's true Killu, a bunch of Avian swim teams wanted me." Gon smirked smugly. "Shut up idiot..." Killua said looking at Gon's muscular chest.

"Why don't we get in the water?" The instructor suggested. "No!" Killua simply hissed in response. "Come on why are you so afraid of water Killu." Gon said pushing him towards the stairs leading to the shallow end.

"You can't fly until you do this. You could hurt you wing if you just started flying now." The instructor said. Killua still did not move an inch. The lady looked at Gon in frustration to Killua's outburst.

"It's okay I got this." Gon reassured her, picking up the pale man and throwing him into the water.

After a large splash, Killua flapped his wings around and pawed at the water with his arms in horror, until he realized he could touch the bottom of the pool.

All that panic had been for nothing. It was only three feet deep, and Killua was six feet tall. He hid his face behind his wing on embarrassment, as Gon laughed to himself.

After an eventful session Killua had worked on getting some strength back in his wing. After a week or so of these sessions Killua was ready to fly.

"You sure the doctor gave you the okay?" Gon asked in concern. "Yeah of course." Killua smirked as he walked towards the edge of Mito's terrace.

"I've been waiting so long I've missed it." Killua said backing up before getting a running start and jumping from the terrace.

He instantly started falling. The shock paralyzed him as he fell.

Gon quickly jumped too, diving, to catch up to his boyfriend.

"Killua come on snap out of it! You can fly now! You're safe!" Gon said trying to get close enough to grab Killua.

"Come on!" Gon reached and grabbed onto his hand. "Killua it's okay." But Killua had a blank stare.  
 _———————————————-_  
 _"You're four years old. Your flight feathers have come in. It's about time you learn." Killua's father said to him. They were on the terrace of Killua's home in Avem City._

_Usually normal avian children learned to fly from the age of seven. But Killua wasn't a normal kid. He was a Zoldyck. It was either flight or death._

_"Show us what you can do." His father stated coldly, before pushing his child._

_Killua plummeted towards the earth. He was afraid, he was horrified. He couldn't move. But he had no time to cry. It was life or death._

_Something in Killua changed. He opened his wings, and shot up through the air._

_His father had a big grin. He could see the talent his son possessed._   
_———————————_

As they fell, Killua snapped out of his daze.

"Oh, I'm sorry I made you worry Gon." Killua said apologetically, before spreading his wings.

He moved quickly, with amazing precision, and graceful movements. The AFA Angel was back.

Gon watched his boyfriend in admiration. He was amazing. Gon was lucky to be with him.

"Wait up Killua!" Gon called pulling up to catches up to the other.

Paparazzi quickly snapped some photos of Killua flying.   
———————————  
" **The AFA Angel is Back!** " The headline read. The news was everywhere. Killua would be returning soon.

Alluka sighed sadly. Her time on the team was short, but she enjoyed it. Even though she was treated like crap, she was happy to fly. She was happy to win competitions with the team.

"About time Killu comes back. We don't have a place on the team for someone, like you, to drag us down." Illumi said monotonously. "Yeah..." She smiled.

"This is going to be our last competition with you, before Killua returns so don't screw it up. Our team is already in a bad standing since Killua's injury. So try not to make it worse." Silva said, glaring daggers into the girl.

"I-I will try my best." She replied, as Silva turned away.

" **He** better not screw it up like last time." Zenko growled. " I know, the only reason I let **him** on the team was because of Killua's nagging. Otherwise **he'd** never had made in on the team on **his** own." Silva responded.

Alluka began walking away.

' _I've gotta do really good for Onii-chan. I want him to be proud. Everything's okay. I'm okay.'_

Alluka thought to herself as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm okay."


End file.
